The New Adventures of Huey, Dewey, and Louie
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: The Adventures of Huey,Dewey and Louie from the end of The Three Musketeers 4,and becoming official musketeers, to the men you saw in The Nightmare. Please read and review.
1. Episode 1: Mad Time Stop: Part 1

**The New Adventures of Huey, Dewey and Louie**

**Episode 1**

" **The Mad Time Stop: Part 1"**

Louie kicked up the dirt and strutted along down the road. He had his pack slung over his shoulder and was whistling an old battle hymn. Dewey was staring intently at a map held in front of his face. He stepped over all of the branches and rocks in his way despite his eyes being glued to the page. Huey was walking bold and upright in front of the trio. He had two packs on his back for him and Dewey. " I still can't believe we got our first assignment already!" Huey called back to his brothers. Dewey mumbled something but no one took any notice.

"Well, we did do a good job on our first adventure. We beat the poor Phantom Blot's butt all the way to America. And that's pretty far." Louie said. Huey grinned. It was just good to have his brother back again. As they moved on into the brush Dewey's head twitched up.

"Guys, I think we made a wrong turn."

"And how would you know? You haven't even looked at the road. You were just staring at that map all day long." Huey shouted back as he struggled up a rock.

"I know…I know…I… Will any one help me out of this hole!" Dewey shouted as he slipped down the bank to the bottom with a thud. Louie ran over and unclipped a piece of rope from his pack.

"Grab this." Louie shouted to him. Dewey obeyed and grabbed the rope. As Dewey struggled up the slope his foot caught something. "What's the matter?" Louie shouted.

"I think I'm stuck. Give me one second." Dewey reached down and pried whatever it was off of his foot. As he did the hand slipped out and the dead body with it. Dewey screamed and he didn't even need the rope at the speed he was flying. He ran over Louie and bolted behind a rock.

"What's the matter you guys?" Huey said as he climbed over the rock.

"Dewey just got scared." Louie said.

"You would too if a dead body grabbed you." Dewey shouted at him while he flung mud. It hit Louie in the head.

"Hey!" Louie shouted as he picked up a glob mud and hurled it. It smacked the rock.

"Immature ducklings" Huey said. Then he turned around and before he could blink something happened. Huey could have sworn that the bear hadn't been there a second ago but it stood there no, grim and licking his lips.


	2. Doctor Hubert

Louie took a mud pie to the face as Dewey ducked behind the rock. Louie got up and prepared a mud pie but he was interrupted by Huey's shout of panic. "What's going on, Huey?" To answer Huey flipped off of the rock and as he fell where there had been nice soft earth was a cold hard rock. Huey bounced off of it and fell at his brother's feet.

"You okay?" Dewey asked. Huey didn't speak. He pointed at the top of the cliff and the bear glared down at them. When the bear turned it disappeared. It was there one second and gone the next.

"What was that about?" Louie asked Dewey but Huey answered instead.

"I think it means we're getting close to Doctor Hubert." He got up and rubbed his tail feathers. "Geez, first Pete bites them and now this. When will my poor feathers ever be safe?"

"Beats us." Dewey shrugged. Huey glared at him and walked on. They never saw the dead body at the bottom of the hole quiver and start to climb out.

They climbed the cliff face to the top. Huey had let his brothers go first in case the bear came back. "He's not here you baby." Dewey shouted down to him.

"Well, at least I wasn't afraid of a stupid dead body." Huey retorted. Dewey glared at him and thought very hard about what would happen if he pushed his brother off the cliff. Louie scoured the area just to be sure. As he looked up he saw a pair of decaying and slightly gross feet in front of him. As he looked up the dead bodies let out a blood curling screech and picked him up. Louie struggled but they carried him off all the same.

"Louie?" Huey asked as he remembered that he hadn't seen Louie. Dewey grabbed a pot and flung it over his head.

"He's coming." Dewey said as he dug his fingers into the mud. Huey shook his head and unpacked his gun and knife. "Where are you going?"

"To find your enemy." He replied as he took off into the thick brush.

"Good idea." Dewey said. "Then I can give him this nice…" Before Dewey could finish a turtle had somehow come to be in the middle of the trees. He cocked a pistol out and aimed it at Dewey. "Hi."

"Hi." The turtle said as he motioned for Dewey to stand up. Dewey obeyed and as quickly as the turtle had come he had vanished, with Dewey.


	3. Plans in motion

Huey bushed his way through the brush to the area Louie had been before. "Louie?" he shouted. He took a step forward and fell into the hole he knew hadn't been there a second ago. He looked around. "If this is a joke, I'm not laughing!" He shouted at the top of his lung to the top of the hole. Then he felt a great wave of dirt fall on him and crushed him to the floor. He struggled to dig himself out but it was no use. There was so much dirt he couldn't open his mouth for fear of swallowing it.

Doctor Hubert watched happily from above, a shovel held in his hand. He turned and greeted the zombie dragging Louie by the scruff of his neck to him. "Hello, Louie." Hubert said. As Louie looked at him he noticed something. He screamed but the gag kept his mouth closed. The old turtle laughed and looked happily at the bound duck. "Take him back to your hole and I'll get Gorgetom to do the rest." He snickered at him and waved has final goodbye to the poor duck. He flipped the control on his wrist and the world halted. The zombie was still walking off with Louie but it remained still and motionless. He walked out and floated down the slope to the base of the mountain where a dome sat uncommonly among the trees. He typed in the password and walked into his lab where he saw a reluctant Dewey jumping in midair to get out of his chains. He laughed and turned on the screen. He flipped the switch and Dewey fell to the floor as the world started again.

"Why are you doing this?" Dewey asked as he caught his breath.

"Because, you took away my job." Hubert said with a nod. Then it clicked in Dewey's head.

"You weren't employed at Donald Duck's mansion by any chance?" he asked, almost dreading to hear the answer.

"Yes." Hubert said curtly. "And now I will get rid of the ducks that made Scrooge become Governor. I had a fine life as a doorman but I'm done with that. I want the world and you helped Minnie. Now you will watch as your brothers are killed and after them, Mickey Mouse."


	4. Episode 2:Mad Time Stop:Part 2

**Episode 2: The Mad Time Stop: Part 2**

Dewey struggled hopelessly to get free from his bonds. Hubert stood there glaring down at him. "You know it's useless right?" he criticized.

"Shut up!" Dewey said as he struggled again, this time falling on his face. Hubert chuckled and pressed a button. He was gone and Dewey gagged. Dewey spit it out and gnawed at his bonds.

"That won't work." Huey said as he came panting into the room. Dewey looked up surprised.

"I thought you were six feet under!" Dewey said as he relaxed and let Huey undo the knots. "How did you…?"

"Shut up! We gotta get outta here. Hubert's planning to stop time for good. He's going to use the technology he has to create a permanent time stop on the world so he'll finally be the fastest. Dumb? Yes, but we still gotta stop him." Dewey fell onto the floor as Huey finished. Huey picked him up and ran out. Dewey looked back at the monitor and saw Louie being hauled away by the zombie.

"Huey, what about Louie?" Dewey asked as Huey activated the hover pad to get to the top of the cliff.

"He'll be fine. He's better off then us actually." Huey replied as he typed in co ordinances for Hubert's location. The hover pad hummed to life and flew upwards.

"Fine! He's being hauled away by a freaky zombie thing!" Dewey shouted.

"I don't think I would use the word freaky in this case." Huey responded with a wink. Dewey thought for a moment and everything clicked in his brain.

"I get it! But…how did you escape the time stop anyway?"


	5. Escaping a Time Stop 101

Hubert climbed gently over the bluff and looked down on the city bellow. He snickered a little and set a small metal box down on the rock in front of him. He removed his control and secured it snuggly in the insert. "Soon, it will all be mine." He said triumphantly. Mean while, Huey and Dewey was hovering along towards him.

"So, how did you escape the time stop?" Dewey asked Huey as he sat with his feet dangling off the pad.

"Well, I was six feet under and couldn't breath but I knew something was up when those weird things happened. They were there one second and gone the next. The only way I could have had that much dirt over me in that short period of time was if time stopped or they could teleport. I chose the latter because it made much more sense. So, the only way to escape stopping in time is to speed up to be faster then time so that when it stopped you kept moving. All I had was a mouth full of dirt, a pistol and a knife. I knew if the pistol fired fast enough it would act like a time stop. It fires and the next second you have a bullet in you. So all you had to do was go as fast as a bullet. Also you had to do it when the time stop happened or it wouldn't work and I only had two shots."

"I struggled to get my knife out and placed it in front of the barrel of the gun. I shot it once to see if it would work. Yes, it did. I felt myself shake all over as the bullet's dent vibrated down the knife to me. All I needed now was Hubert to do the Time stop. I heard muttering above and then I heard a click. I knew it was the Time stop and I pulled the trigger. Like magic I felt the dirt stop falling. I leaned up and the dirt moved as if it was fluff. I just dug myself out and ran off to find Huey. I knew you were safe and needed to save him. I found him a little away. The zombie was dragging him away. I cut off the zombie's head and grabbed Louie. I went to find you and Hubert."

"I found him. I heard his plan and I waited till he took off the time stop. I found a bullet in Louie's pouch and loaded it into my gun. I placed the knife in Louie's hand and held the pistol in his other. I straightened him out and waited. I heard the click and fired. I heard birds again and I knew it had worked. I was out of the time stop. Louie was frozen in Time since he was going faster then time at the time. I hid him in a bush nearby and left a very messy note on him that if we don't get Hubert in time he would have to do it since he would be awake in the time stop if it happened."

"And what if we do get Hubert in time?" Dewey asked as he spoke for the first time. Dewey could see the small spot on the horizon which, if he was correct, was Hubert bending low over the box. "How do we wake him?"

"I haven't thought of that." Huey said sadly. He hung his head low and closed his eyes. "For once I wish the bad guy would win." He said sadly.


	6. Four Shots

Hubert bent low over the metal box and began to work the knobs and buttons on it. Huey and Dewey could see Hubert clearly on the hill. "Faster!" Dewey shouted at the pad as he slammed it. They stopped for a moment and Huey was thrown backwards. He staggered to his feet and hurriedly hit the buttons.

"If we keep going this slow we'll never make it in time." He said, no pun intended. Hubert raised his finger and then pressed the button. A wave of time spread out and Huey jumped from the platform towards him. Hubert chuckled as Huey was stopped in midair. Dewey ducked and jumped off the platform as he froze in time. Bellow the town was frozen and it spread slowly over the earth. Hubert laughed and pulled Huey down and kicked him in the face. He chuckled and walked down the hill.

"You poor simple fools." He called over his shoulder, oblivious to Louie miles away that was waking up.

"Where am I?" Louie asked himself. He noticed the obvious note on his forehead. "Hello." He ripped it off and read it. He jumped up and quickly ran to where the campsite had been and picked up a gun and loaded four shots into it. Two for his frozen brothers and the other two for Hubert.


	7. Showdown

Hubert whistled as he strode through the streets of the frozen town. "I even surprise myself." He told himself as he pocketed some fine jewelry he found around the neck of a plump woman.

"I hope you plan on putting that back." Huey said as her ran out from the side alley of the street.

"You?" Hubert said, dropping the jewels on the ground. "Last time I checked you were lying at the bottom of a hole, slowly dying. I guess I'll have to try harder this time." Hubert reached for his pocket but he heard a sword being unsheathed behind him. He turned on his heel and saw Dewey pointing his cutlass at him.

"And this time, I'm going to be the one putting the chains on you." Dewey said with a scowl. He took a step to the front and side. He then took a step to the back and side. He continued the pattern of movement till he was to the side of Hubert.

"Fancy footwork." Hubert observed. "What's the occasion?"

"None." Huey said in response. He had his sword pointed at him too.

"Wait!" Hubert shouted as he sidestepped quickly, just as a bullet grazed his shoulder. A distraction! He whipped out his pistol as he saw Louie cock the hammer back on his gun for another shot

"Ha!" Louie shouted from the rooftop where he stood. "Three against one and I got a gun. Hey, that rhymed!" Louie said proudly as he stuck out his chest.

"Oh geez." Dewey said as he shook his head. "Right at the wrong time."

"Laugh your little heart out, cause I got a shot as well." Hubert said with an evil grin on his face. He aimed it at Louie. " I'd humor myself as too who has the faster shot but…" He pointed it down at Dewey. " I'd rather get rid of a nuisance first."

"Again, right at the wrong time for a joke, dude." Dewey said as he backed up. Huey rushed forward but was halted by the appearance of yet another pistol, courtesy of Dr. Hubert.

"Awwwww, come on!" Huey shouted as he stomped his foot. Another plan gone down the drain.

"Let's see: Two pistols, two shots each, three ducks to kill, and a very agitated turtle. Those seem right?"

"Yeah, just about." Louie responded.

"Say your prayers, duckies." Hubert said as he pulled the trigger, simultaneously as Louie's gun fired.


	8. Episode 3: Castle Attack

Episode 3: Castle Attack

Louie sagged into the carriage and wiped his forehead. The sweat was pouring down his face. Dewey climbed in after him. "Thanks." Dewey remarked as Huey also climbed in, severely shaken.

"Yeah, thanks for letting him shoot me." Huey said as he held up his slung arm. The bullet had been removed but it was still a major concern. Hubert had fired just when Louie had expected. Louie's bullet had knocked off Hubert's bullet, making it hit Huey in the shoulder. Part of the bullet had blasted off and hit Hubert square in the neck. He was lying cold and dead within a couple minutes.

"At least I saved you." Louie remarked s he stiffened up. "Now we can go back and tell Mickey that we did a good job. Hubert's gone. Mission accomplished".

"Whoop-de-do." Huey said flatly. Dewey knocked on the roof to signal the driver to go. The carriage took off and they were on their way back to Paris, unknowing that they had started something they couldn't finish.


	9. Tiny Black Speck

Minnie had been sewing a blanket back together by the stained glass window. She pulled the thread through and then cut it off with care. She sighed and looked at the heart at the top of the window. She reached up and rested her hand there. "What a lovely piece of art." She said to herself. She allowed herself a few more moments before letting her hand slip down it and come to rest on the blazing sun in the middle. " What a lovely gift." Minnie said as she thought of how light had saved her and everyone else. She felt someone come up behind her and felt warm lips kiss her on the cheek.

"And what a lovely wife." Mickey said as he sat down beside her and held her in his arms. Minnie stroked his arm as she looked at his reflection from the closest white panel. She had missed him that year he was dead. "I see you fixed the blanket." Mickey said as he examined her work.

" Yes, I did." Minnie replied as she turned to face him. " I told you I would."

"Yes, but I never knew you could sew." Mickey said.

" I know lots of things." Minnie said as she kissed his nose. " And I learned some new things as well." She also stated as she kissed him on the lips. Their eyes closed and Mickey kissed her back. This was interrupted by Samuel knocking on the door. Minnie fell back onto her blanket and held it in her hands. Mickey turned around.

" I hate to interrupt your love fest but the musketeers are back and waiting in the entrance hall for you." Samuel said.

" Yes, well I was just checking up on Minnie." Mickey said. Minnie giggled and lifted up the blanket, ripping it at the same time. Mickey broke out laughing and Minnie started to laugh as well. Samuel rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, deciding that it might be better if he just showed the musketeers their rooms since the love sick couple was catching up.

" And this is where you will be staying." Samuel said as he ushered Huey, Dewey, and Louie into their suite. They gasped in awe at the bedroom, which lay before their eyes. Dewey ran over and jumped onto his bed.

"Ahhhhhh! So comfy." He replied as he sunk into the fluffy mattress. Huey heaved his pack onto the bed and massaged his arm. The swelling had gone down considerably and there was almost no sign of the puncture. Louie sat down by the table off in the corner and flicked through the stack of official looking papers that were there.

" I shall leave you for a moment." Samuel said as he bowed out. None of the ducks took heed.

"I am going to love it here." Louie said as he sat down and leafed through the papers, concentrating on what each one said.

" Louie! Keep your bill out of other people's business." Huey said as he marched over to him and snatched the papers out of his hands. No one was around to see the small drop of black sneak silently out of Huey's pack and down the sheets. It came to rest on the floor and quickly sped away out the door and descended the stairs at unmatchable speed. It was only halted by the large shining windows in the hallway. It chose to go back when it spotted a nice shady area under the table. It flew there and sat in silence for nightfall.

"Nice bed." Dewey said as he rolled over in his bed. He closed his eyes and was snoring a moment later.

" Oh, come on!" Louie said as he jumped for the papers in Huey's hand. " I just want to look." Huey pushed him away and stuffed them in the bed table drawer.

" I am pretty sure Mickey doesn't want you to see them." Huey said as he walked back over to his bag to unpack.

"How would you know?" Louie asked with a small grin.

" Because I just do!" Huey shouted as he placed his cutlass next to the rack. There was a small knock on the door as Samuel entered.

" Dinner is served." Was all Samuel stated before turning and walking down the stairs.

" Besides, dinner is served." Huey mimicked while adding another example to why Louie should not see the papers. Louie gave a quick punch at Dewey to get him up and moving.

"We haven't seen Mickey or Minnie for a while. I wonder how they are doing?" Dewey said as he pushed open the door to the west hall and walked down towards the south, where the banquet hall was. The tiny black dot squirmed from its spot and decided to make a run for it, now that the sun was very low and not much light filtered through the windows. It sped down the hall and slipped away from the young ducks going to dinner. Huey turned and thought he saw it dart out towards the garden but decided it was just a small shady area. As they entered the banquet hall they were greeted by Minnie.

"Oh, it is so nice to see you again!" Minnie said as she threw her arms around them.

" How are you guys doing?" Mickey asked as he stood up to greet them. They all took their seats as the food was brought forth on shining silver platters.

" We've been doing fine." Louie said as he stared longingly at the food.

" Speak for yourself." Huey said as he held up the sling.

"Aw come on, it's getting better you big baby." Dewey said with a chuckle. As the old friends caught up the black speck made its way to the castle gates and flowed up the hinges. It lowered the bridge down and it landed without even the slightest noise.

The square outside was dark and not even a shadow moved. The shutters of the windows and the carts were closed. The black dot sped down and wound itself to the figure standing at the foot of the bridge. It half laughed and raised a hand. Out of nowhere, an entire battalion of troops appeared and the Phantom Blot moved forward into the unsuspecting castle.


	10. Repowered

Louie walked out of the banquet hall as if he was drunk. He hiccupped and then fall down. Huey shook his head. " Louie." He said as he and Dewey picked him up and walked back to their room.

"That was a nice diner." Dewey commented as they rounded the corner and were heading for the stairs.

" Yeah. I especially like…" Huey started but stopped when he saw the Phantom Blot gliding along the hall. Dewey and Huey let go of Louie and Louie fell down the stairs. The Phantom's head turned towards them and they felt their insides shrivel up in pain. He melted into the floor and a swirling black pool appeared under Huey and Dewey. Tentacles shot out and formed a cage around them. They dragged the ducks down into the hole.

" Guys!" Louie said as he recovered from his fall. He drew his sword and ran to his brothers, but he was too late. They were swallowed, and in their place stood the Phantom Blot.

" You again?" he said in his cold, icy voice. " Will you never just die?" He brandished his swords and flew at him. Mickey blocked his attack.

" Go! I'll hold him off." Mickey shouted as he threw the Blot off of him. Louie ran full speed down the corridor and as he ran to the other hall, an axe whizzed past his face. The hall was crawling with demons. Louie drew his sword and hacked and slashed his way through the army. There were too many.

" Ah, heck with it." Louie said as he heaved out a bomb from his belt. He tossed it and was blown back a few yards by the blast. Mickey and Minnie would later turn what had been a hall into a bridge connecting the wings. Louie hopped to his feet and ran back along the crumbled floors. " It would be easier if they had just given up." Louie said to himself as he walked nimbly to the other side and ran the rest of the way to his room.

He shut the door and bolted it tight. He spun around to see Dewey, Huey and the Phantom Blot standing in the room.

" We've been waiting." The Phantom said as he stroked the bed rest.

" Louie, go!" Dewey said before a black tentacle gagged him.

" I believe that you need to be put out of your misery." The Blot continued. He raised his sword and four things happened at once.

First, the Phantom Blot slashed at Louie. Second, Louie parried the shot. Three, Mickey, Minnie, and a battalion of guards burst into the room with a flash of light. And finally, the ducks were all knocked out. They lay there helplessly while the Phantom Blot and his troops were expelled from the castle. As the Phantom Blot sank back into the darkness, defeated, he gave one final look at his newly regenerated power. The white circle on his hand pulsed with light and though it hurt to look at it, the Phantom Blot knew that Mickey had just re powered him.


	11. Episode 4: Memory Lane

Episode 4: Memory Lane

The hospital ward was a buzz. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were lying in their beds, faces pale and unmoving. Mickey sat in one corner with his head in his hands. "It was all my fault." Minnie put her hand on his shoulder and comforted him. They looked helplessly on the ducks. Little did they know that it was the ducks themselves who were healing them. Their minds meditated as one. They went back in time, down memory lane, to the time when they were born. Their mother was recovering in the room.

"Such beautiful little boys." The other woman in the room said.

" Thank you, Maria." Their mother said. They couldn't put a finger on it but they thought they had seen her before. Maria. Where had they heard that?

" No problem. It isn't your fault that your husband deserted you. And on the night before you gave birth. The pig." Maria replied as she picked up Dewey and bounced him around. Dewey squirmed in his sub-conscious.

" Yes. Greg." Their mother started to weep. Maria put Dewey back and patted her shoulder.

"There there. He'll get his soon enough." Maria straightened and pulled out a small coin. It had a curved line and two dots between the curves. A P and B were in the corners. She whispered into it. She flipped it up and stuffed it into her pocket. " _He_ will take care of him."

" Thank you, sister." Their mother replied. The duck's brains raged violently. Maria Duck! The mother of Donald Duck. She was their mother's sister. Their aunt. If this was true, then Donald was their cousin. As the duck's brains processed this, the nurses tended to them. Mickey got up and got a cloak off the wall.

" Where are you going?" Minnie asked. She held onto his arm.

" I'm going after him." He shrugged her off and opened the door.

" I'm going to." Minnie said as she grabbed her cape. They walked out into the night and mounted their steeds. They were gone in a flash.


	12. A Nightmareish Visit

Huey, Dewey, and Louie's minds now floated somewhere between when they were five and six years old. They were seated around a table, each with a different hat on their heads. They were huddled together as they watched their mother pace worryingly across the floor. She was ringing her hands. "I can't do this. I can't!" she said to herself as Huey stood up.

"It's alright mom. We could get jobs." Huey said.

"Yeah. We could work for the money." Louie said as he popped his thumb out of his mouth.

"Please stop worrying mother." Dewey said as he grabbed her skirts.

"It isn't that." His mother said as she patted him on the head. "It is much worse." She gathered her sons together and hugged them. "Mommy is going away for a while. When I am gone, you will have to take care of yourself. Please, promise you will keep safe." She started to cry.

"We will, mother." The ducks said together. The lights went out and their mother grew pale. She got up and walked stiffly to the door. She opened it and was enveloped by a cloud of darkness. She was gone within the blink of an eye. The ducks cried as they now realized their mother had been taken by the Nightmare. She was gone forever.

Mickey rode quickly up the ridge. He looked out into the marsh and dismounted. He drew his sword as Minnie jumped down beside him. "Stay close. I can feel him."

"I can as well." Minnie said as she took out both her gun and sword. She ran into a hollow tree and took aim out of a hole. Mickey rolled behind a log and jumped over it. He stealthily waded along, keeping a clever eye on his surroundings. He felt something crawl behind him. He turned and was sucked under.

Minnie saw it and fired her pistol. It bounced off of a rock. She felt the log lift into the air and she was dragged under. Both were lost in the marsh and the ducks were starting to recover back at the castle. They were heading for one final stop on their trip down memory lane, their training days and Aunt Maria's visit.


	13. Reawakening

The last stop the ducks experienced was back some ways. They were sitting in a small hovel. Dewey was coaxing the last ambers of fire to spark. Hey only fluttered out and died. Louie was wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the floor. Huey was on the floor next to Dewey and trying to feed wood to the fire. "It's no use." Dewey said as he sat back on his knees. "It won't light."

"Shut up!" Huey said as he tried to pile more wood on the fire. "It will work! It has to." Dewey snapped up and turned to Louie.

"It was Louie who said it." Dewey said pointing at him.

"What! I was all the way over here." Louie said in his defense.

"Tut, tut. If only your mother had supplied well enough for you. She might have kept her life." Maria Duck said materializing in the middle of the small room. She walked forward. Huey backed up and Dewey jumped in front of him. "Come on! Your mother's payment has worn off. The Phantom Blot will no longer protect you. Your mother gave her life so that you would have that protection. Now either learn how to fight or come with Auntie Maria and let all of your troubles go away." Maria held her hand out to the ducks. They recoiled

"We won't just let go. We promised our mother we would keep living."

"Even if she did die for us, we won't die for her. Wait, that sounded wrong." Dewey said as he backed up Huey.

"Leave! We can take care of ourselves." Louie said as he raised a fist. Maria sighed and left, the protection going with her.

"Great, Louie. Now how are we supposed to take care of ourselves? We don't even have a decent house." Huey said as he smacked him in the head.

"Maybe, we could become Musketeers." Dewey suggested.

"Yeah, I have always wanted to be one." Huey said.

"Aren't we too young?" Louie remarked.

"Not old enough to be _real _musketeers." Dewey said. "But we could be musketeers in training."

"I like it! So when we are old enough, we'll have tons of experience." Huey said as he patted Dewey on the back. Louie was left out in the cold. "So, are we gonna do this or what?"

"I'm in!" Dewey said putting his hand in the middle like Huey.

"I guess I'm in." Louie said following the wave. That is where the ducks woke up and shook their heads

"What happened?" Dewey said as he felt his sword at the bedside table. He picked it up and checked DEWEY carved into the blade.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was we were in our room and got knocked out by a bright light." Huey said as he grabbed his hat off the table and twisted the feather.

"I think the Phantom Blot had something to do with that too." Louie piped in. He looked around the room and noticed it was deathly silent.

"Who died?" Dewey asked. He was unexpectedly answered.

"The king and queen have gone missing." The nurse said. "They went after the Phantom and were captured by his monster. We do not know where they are. They may have died.

"What!" Louie shouted. He flipped out of his bed and grabbed his sword. He staggered as the room began to spin

"Whoa, boy. You're still dizzy." The nurse said.

"Then how are we supposed to save the king and queen?" Huey asked as he carefully slipped out of his bed.

"We've got that all taken care of. We've found someone who will help you go into the realm of darkness and save them." There was a knock at the door. "That would be him now."

The doors swung open and a man walked in. He wore a brown cape and he had slicked back brown hair. "So, Minnie needs my help again? I am not getting paid enough for this." Blared said as he gave a small grin.


	14. Episode 5: Into the Dark

**Episode 5: Into the Dark**

Huey's foot fell through the soft muck of the small marsh. "Yuck!" Huey exclaimed as he withdrew his foot. He kicked off the mud.

"I have to agree with that." Louie said as he jumped onto a rock, fearing of the mud. Blared floated above the mud with no effort.

"You know, you guys kind of remind me of Minnie." Blared said with a small chuckle. "You've got no clue whatsoever."

"Hey!" Dewey said as he patted the ground, looking out for mud holes. He stepped forward and took a breath, before falling through the mud.

"I rest my case." Blared laughed. He offered him a hand.

"So, how do you know Minnie?" Huey asked as he climbed onto a felled tree.

"Well, she went on a special quest to gather items." Blared explained as he helped Louie over the tree trunk. "She got them and me and my siblings helped her. I haven't seen her in…three months."

"Then this will be a nice surprise." Louie said as he climbed onto another rock.

"You know, I thought vampires were supposed to be evil, blood sucking creatures." Dewey said as he backed away from Blared. Louie looked up when he realized that. He tripped off the rock and landed on his butt. Huey stopped in mid climb and fell into the mud, face first. Blared rolled his eyes.

'You people. Seriously! We aren't evil. Ok." Blared said as he shook his head.

"But, people say you guys suck out our blood." Louie said as he rubbed his tail feathers.

"No, I just like cranberry juice." Blared said as he sat on a tree stump. " See, this guy was selling me some and when I was drinking some, it spilled on him and I…"

"You what?" Dewey asked as he helped Huey brush some mud off.

"I love it so much that I tried to lick it off him and…well…it was in the middle of a juice fair. Everyone started saying I was sucking his blood and I jumped up. I hit the sign above the booth and it…kind of hit the man in the head and he died. One little mistake and you all hate me."

"Not hate." Huey said. "Just fear." Blared sighed and was suddenly dragged under the mud by a wisp of black smoke.


	15. Reborn

"Blared!" Louie shouted as he lunged at where Blared had once been sitting. He groped around and drew his sword. Huey ducked down and silently dragged Dewey under a log. Louie flipped over the log and kept a watch on the back while Huey took the front. Dewey was under the log looking out of both ends.

"Great." Huey shouted. "Our first new allies and he goes poof."

"Well, whatever took him probably took the king and queen as well." Louie pointed out. When they stood there for minutes, they lowered their weapons and Dewey came out of the log.

'We best keep walking." Dewey recommended. They all agreed. As they walked, they notice the trees getting more gnarled and bent. Huey jumped lazily over a small ledge and felt stone beneath his feet. He looked down and whistled. Louie scrambled over.

"What is it?" Louie asked as he drew his sword.

"Look." Huey responded as he pointed across from himself. Dewey joined them and gasped. They were in what appeared to be a giant field with some dilapidated houses farther on. They huddled together and set off in the direction, following the way Minnie had gone thirteen months before them.

Huey looked around the small square where it looked like many people had once lived. "No ones here." Louie pointed out.

"Of course no one's here.' Dewey retorted by smacking Louie in the head. "It's a haunted marsh." Huey walked into one of the shops and looked behind the counter for some supplies to take. They wouldn't need them. It was then that he heard the groan. He spun around and saw a woman and her children taking food off the shelves and putting it in her basket. Then, he saw a green, grotesque man sweeping the floor, which was almost covered by mud.

"Hello." Huey said as he walked to the woman. " Do you need he…" The woman lashed out at him.

"Leave!" the woman said. "Leave now or be entombed like us in this marsh." Her eyes went glassy and her skin started to wrinkle. Her hair grew white and she gave an unearthly scream. Huey shouted as he saw the small children morph into smaller versions of her. He cut away from hr and ran out. Then, he saw the rest of the undead townspeople walking after Louie and Dewey. 'Run you idiots!"

"We know." Dewey responded as he took off running. Louie lagged behind, firing shots at the victims. When they reached a good way away they stopped for breath.

"What was that about?" Louie asked. Huey was about to answer when Dewey cut him off.

"Um…I think that used to be a house." Dewey said as he pointed to the farmhouse standing(mostly) in front of them.

"I really don't feel like having another meeting with the weird people." Louie said as he side-stepped and walked along the side of the house.

"I am right behind you." Huey said, remembering his first experience. As they trudged through the water and muck, they noticed that it was getting thinner. They climbed up the hill behind the house and were in a nice clearing. The trees were old and they saw a bullet lodged in a tree stump. Louie walked forward and fell into the pool of water.

"Louie!" Dewey shouted as he ran to him. He led his hand out to him and helped him out. They were standing on a small strip of land that led out into the middle of the pool. Huey had his sword ready incase something happened. He backed up and felt something behind him. He swung at it and her felt the statue fall to the ground.

"Wow. You have just been scared by a random statue in the woods." Louie said. "Congrats."

"Shut up!" Huey shouted as he stomped his foot. It was then that the water began to swirl and a small image appeared. They looked at it but were not able to see what it was.

"Do it again." Dewey said. Huey stomped his foot and the water swirled, larger this time. They knelt and watched as an event played out. It showed them submitting their musketeer applications and Minnie signing them. Then, it vanished.

"What was that?" Louie asked as they pondered the image.

"That was something from our past." Louie pointed out. He twirled the water with his hand and another image came up, this time something different. There were the there of them, older now and some man in a black cloak.

"Fine, we'll help." Said one of their older selves. "But first, how about a name."

"My name?" the man said. "I suppose you must know. My name is…" The image stopped.

"What!" Dewey shouted.

"Come on!" Huey said as he twirled the water again. "Come on!" He jumped up and started jumping and splashing through the water. Nothing happened.

"Why won't it show us it?" Louie asked. "I think that was a scene form our future."

"I know, that's why I want to see it again." Dewey said. "I want to know how we met that guy and what his name is."

"Why won't it let us see more?" Huey shouted. They heard some coughing from behind and they looked at each other.

"The Water only lets you see as much as you need to see. It won't spoil the future." The person said from behind them. Maybe one of the villagers had followed them. They all turned their heads and dropped their mouths.

"Wasn't that…"Dewey started.

"Yeah. At least, he used to be…" Huey began.

"The statue." Louie said as they backed up. Emil Eagle had been reborn.


	16. Welcome to my Home

Emil coughed up some rubble and gave a small smile. "Thanks, kid." He said as he bowed his head to Huey. Huey was dumbfounded. "Ha! The silent treatment."

"Aren't you supposed to be a statue?" Dewey asked.

'No offense, but I've seen weirder things. Like that freaky Phantom Blot guy. He was…" Emil stopped him with a sudden squeal and more coughing.

"You've seen him?" Emil asked.

"Depends. Is that a good thing?" Huey asked. He slowly crawled backwards.

"Oh, that also depends upon how you know him." Emil retorted.

"That also depends on how you know him and why it is of importance to a statue such as your…self." Louie pointed out.

"Wow! You really are idiots. No need to get anything from you." Emil said as he rubbed his knee and straightened up. He bent down and reached his hand into the slimy muck. 'Sorry, boys, I'm going to have to let you go." He pulled up a large gun with energy pulsing up and down it. He aimed it at them and they instantly sprang up and scattered. Dewey ran behind the stump. Huey dove into a small hole of muck. Louie ran right out onto the small strip of land as far as he could go. Emil laughed. " When did I ever say that _I_ was going to kill you?" He raised the gun skyward and shot. He backed up into the dark and was lost in the now dense fog. The shot blow-up and ray of energy fell to the earth bellow. The earth trembled and all the ducks fell to their knees. The, the Nightmare burst from the ground and enveloped them in less then a minute.

The swirling darkness spiraled up ward and then shot the ducks straight down into the black. They squirmed and kicked and screamed for what seemed like and eternity. Then, they felt intense heat and blinding pain envelop them. They screamed and writhed in pain as the torture grew. If this was what it was like to die, they didn't want to. Then, the pain stopped and they sat panting in the dark. " What was that?" Louie asked. He sat up and noticed that there was light in this new area.

"I don't know. But I'm glad it is over." Huey said as he felt his sword, gone from his holster. They stared at the room, red and black blended into grotesque shapes. There was a solitary door at the end of the round room, bared and some sort of weird field around it. Dewey got up and looked out. He was shocked at it and he gulped.

"Guys, I don't think you're going to like this." Dewey said. They got up and moved to the bars. They grabbed them but the intense heat burned their fingers. They looked out and saw the Phantom Blot's soldiers moving about, in single file. There was a great fortress off in the distance that all of the monsters were entering. Their base. Then, they felt it, the heat. They blinked and they saw the Phantom Blot standing before them.

"Hello." He said with a small hint of entertainment. "Welcome to my home."


	17. Episode 6: The Home of the Enemy

Episode 6: The Home of the Enemy

The Phantom Blot's eyes stared blankly at the young ducks inside their cell. " I'm sorry you couldn't have the pent house." The Blot said mockingly. "But your king and queen are currently occupying it."

"Why are you doing this?" Huey asked as he tried to shift the bars. He felt a giant heat and let go, stumbling back onto his brothers as the Phantom laughed.

"I'd laugh harder if I wasn't in such a rush to complete my tasks." The Phantom said as he finished his chuckle, a solider ran to him.

"Sir, it is Blared. He's escaped." He said shakily.

"WHAT!" the Phantom Blot shouted with a hint of fear. He vanished and the solider ran off to the headquarters. Huey, Dewey and Louie were left alone in their cells.

"It could have gone much worse." Louie said, just as the walls turned inky black and the darkness poured out into their chamber. They backed up to each other and stood scared. Then, they were enveloped and they felt the pain and heat return. Then, when it appeared to be its worst, it stopped. They opened their eyes and saw the darkness receding, a single figure standing inside their cell.

"Who are you?" Dewey asked.

"Oh, come on. It hasn't been that long." Blared replied. He shook his head. " Just come." He ushered them out of the cell and down a path set to the left. They ducked into a small hole quickly and Blared watched for more troops.

"So, what's going on around here?" Dewey asked as he checked on Huey.

"You seriously don't know?" Blared asked. Te ducks looked at him blankly. Blared shook his head.

"Hey! How did you get out of your cell anyway?" Louie asked. "If we couldn't get out, then how did you?"

"Simple." Blared replied as he checked again. "These cells were made to keep mortal people in. I'm not mortal, I'm supernatural. Therefore, those rules don't apply to me. I just walked out and came to get you guys." They stared at him dumbfounded.

"Oh, come on!" Huey said. "Why do you get all the perks?"


	18. Bittersweet Reunion

Slowly, the party crept through the dark and shredded allies of this evil place. They frequently tried to keep out of the plain sight. With any luck, no one would notice that they were not in their cells. As they neared the fortress, they started seeing more victims of the Phantom Blot. They saw a frog with no eye. A goose that had a horrible smile.. A dog that whimpered and barked as the smoke billowed out onto him. Huey all most cried. "So, why does the Phantom Blot keep them here?" Dewey asked.

"This is where he draws his power and men." Blared explained. "He uses the bodies of his victims to generate more darkness and then use parts of their bodies for his troops. A painful process for sure." Louie bowed his head and looked up to see Blared looking around the corner. Some troops marched by and they continued moving. They could make out the doors of the place. That is when Louie looked to his left and saw her.

"Mother!" Louie shouted as he ran to the cell. He slid onto his knees and looked into the cell. Huey and Dewey raced over as Blared drew a shuttering breath.

"Mom?" Dewey asked as they saw the female duck inside stir and look towards them. Her face brightened.

"My boys!" she cried as she raced to the cell door and fell to her knees. She could only look on. "Oh, how are you?"

"We're great now that we see you." Huey replied, some tears coming out of his eyes.

"Guess what? We're official musketeers!" Louie shouted excitedly.

"Yeah! And we're friends with the king and queen. Mickey, Minnie. And we're friends with our cousin Donald and his wife and Goofy…" Dewey said but he stopped. He came down crying. Having seen his mother again brought back those memories again.

"Don't cry." Their mother said. "Everything will be alright."

"Blared," Huey said. "Please let her out. She doesn't deserve this."

"I cannot let her out." Blared said as he floated forward to the reunited family.

"Why not?" Dewey asked.

"Because, she came here willingly. You were taken here against your will. I can only save those they aren't supposed to be here."

They all cried at the thought of being separated again.

"Come, Mickey and Minnie need us now." Blared said as he ushered them along.

"We will free you mother." Louie said.

"Don't worry about me. Save yourselves." Their mother said. They got up to leave and they slowly walked away as their mother lay crying in her cell. "I'm so proud of you." She cried softly to them. Then, she sat back as the black smoke billowed in.


	19. How Long?

This was it. The party approached the fortress from the shadows. Blared stuck his hand out and checked if there was anyone out there. He motioned for the others to follow him as they crept into the doorway. Blared pushed them against the hard walls and they slowly snuck beneath the arches and into the courtyard. No one dared to speak. The troops were coming in and out by the thousands. Huey observed them carefully from their nook and saw that each went out with three men carrying a trunk and each returned with twenty pushing it. Huey pondered what was inside and looked to Blared for an explanation. He only shook his head.

They pressed on as the troops stopped. No one was leaving or entering. The ducks huddled together as they tried to figure out what was going on. "Hello, intruders." The high cold voice called over a speaker. Guards materialized everywhere and the ducks bolted to the fort.

"Block the doors!" Louie shouted as they slid a heavy iron bar across the handles.

"You three go on ahead!" Blared shouted as he took a position in front of the huge doors. " I'll hold them off."

"Come on!" Dewey shouted as they ran along the stairwell, leaving Blared around the bend. They raced through the huge halls and passages, fighting all who met their blades. They finally saw a spiral staircase made of pure dark metal. They raced up as Huey kept watch at the bottom. Louie undid the hatch and looked in.

"Louie!" Minnie shouted as the smoke receded. She and Mickey were on the ground, looking like they were about half dead.

"Your majesties." Dewey said as he helped them up.

"Hurry!" Mickey ordered as they saw wisps of black issuing forth. They streamed down the stairs, but the hall was no longer empty. Thousands of guards were crowded in as Huey and Blared fought to hold them off.

"Blared!" Minnie shouted with joy. Blared looked up.

"Minnie! I see you still can't keep out of trouble." Blared said with a mock bow. Then he was jumped on and the fight returned. Minnie jumped over the rail and grabbed the nearest sword. Mickey pushed Dewey and Huey onto the stairs and grabbed Dewey's sword.

"Borrowing." He shouted back. The fight continued. Louie defended Dewey as Dewey grabbed his gun and covered Louie's back. When all seemed lost, the troops dispersed, leaving the intruders tired and weak. It was then that they saw the giant black trunk being hauled up by some guards. As they prepared for battle, the guards stopped. They set the trunk on the floor and cracked it open. Blared set to work creating a portal as the others stared at what fell out of the box. Huey screamed. There, on the cold hard stone, was their mother.

"No!" Huey screamed as he ran to her. Louie and Dewey joined them.

"Guys, we gotta go." Mickey shouted as Blared's portal shimmered. Minnie stepped through, as did Blared. Mickey was beckoning to them.

"No. We can't leave her." Louie shouted. Mickey frowned as he was pulled in. Dewey glanced over as he saw the portal vanish. They were stranded there. More guards piled in as the ducks were surrounded. They were too sad to even fight back. They wanted to die. Die and be with their mother. It was then that a bright light shone. The guards ran away and the walls and colors faded. Everything got lighter and they felt great warmth enter the room. As the ducks looked with broken hearts on their dead mother. Then, a gentle hand slipped over their mother's heart. The ducks stopped crying as they saw their mother's eyes blink open. They all turned, teary eyed to the person beside them. It was a woman who shone with a white light and had a gentle nature around her. The bigger difference was that she was human. The light was too bright to see any color and yet, they could see her face clear as day. She looked to them and smiled. Her smile was so beautiful and kind that they instantly felt stronger and braver and better. Then, she faded and they were left with their mother in a grassy meadow, right outside of the very village they had seen before. They were back and the Water had receded.

"My boys." Their mother said as they hugged her. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

The ducks and their mother entered France after having a much needed recap. "It is so good to have you back with us." Dewey said.

"And it is good to be back with you all." Their mother said. They all walked gladly up to the palace and entered with a flourish of trumpets playing.

"Hello." Huey said as they saw Mickey and Minnie sitting on their thrones.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie!" Mickey exclaimed. He got up and ran to them. " We missed you."

"It's been so long since we've seen you." Minnie said as she kissed each one.

"Ha!" Louie said. "Nice try. We weren't that long." Mickey and Minnie's faces fell as they looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell them?" Minnie asked Mickey.

"Tell us what?" Dewey asked. Mickey and Minnie opened their mouths but they never said a word. A door slammed open.

"Dad! Sarah took my bear again." The little boy said as he ran up to Mickey.

"I did not. He's mine." The little girl stated as she ran up to Mickey as well.

"Why are they…?" Huey asked as he looked at Mickey and Minnie.

"Guys, these are our kids. Dustin and Sarah." Mickey told them.

"How long were we…?" Louie asked again.

"Three years." Minnie responded.


	20. Episode 7: A Change in the Tide

Episode 7: A Change in the Tide

Louie and Dewey were both sitting on the porch as the sun went up. Dewey held his cup in hand as Louie kicked his feet in the sand. Huey was inside, helping their mother make breakfast. A lot had happened in three years. "How did it happen?" Louie asked quietly.

"What?" Dewey asked.

"How did we miss three years, just like that?"

"I don't know. At least we're out of that place. Hopefully, we won't go back."

"True."

"And, that water. What was with that?"

"I know. How does water do that?"

"It's special." Huey said as he walked out with them. He sat down next to them. " I heard Minnie talk about it once. It was before we got our assignments to get Hubert. She said, that the Water had magical properties and that, before it flooded, a spherical whirlpool was in the middle that showed the person their memories and then deposited them somewhere else in the world."

"How did Minnie know about that?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah, it seems like a big secret." Louie said.

"Well, after some sort of…thing entered the whirlpool, it rose and flooded over. I heard Minnie say that it was when Mickey entered it that the whirlpools power was defeated and it rose. The whirlpool is no longer there yet the water still has the power to show someone their memories by a small amount of force to it." Huey finished.

"So…." Louie began.

"What does that Water have to do with us missing three precious years of my life?" Dewey asked. Huey shook his head.

"Maybe, it had something to do with that woman we saw." Louie figured. His brothers turned to him. "You know. The woman who saved Mom. If she could bring her back to life and scare away all those demons, she must be very powerful."

"Yeah, just one more thing…" Dewey began. "She didn't have a weapon, a potion, or anything magical on her. How did she do that?"

"I think, she was just powerful. In the spiritual sense. You know, like divine grace or something." Louie said.

"But why skip three years?" Huey asked.

"Because, it took three days for him to rise from the dead, it would take three years for four of us to rise." Louie stated.


	21. Everything's Changed

This was it. The day to shape the lives of Huey, Dewey and Louie, they just didn't know it. They had finished their breakfast, said good-bye to their mother and were making their routine patrols as if nothing had changed. "It feels odd." Huey stated.

"How so?" Louie asked.

"It's just…three years."

"That's definitely a big window for change." Louie said as they trotted on. Nothing that bad. Basically everything was fine. Just an ordinary day.

"I have to agree. It is weird." Dewey said. "But, it hasn't changed that much. I mean, the streets are the same. Some people are the same. And the rules are DEFINITELY the same."

"The people aren't. Neither are the shops." Huey retorted. "Face it. Everything's a lot different."

"Again, not that different." Louie exclaimed.

"Not that different!" Huey shouted. "Mickey and Minnie have two CHILDREN for God's sake. Of course everything has changed. Maybe we have to change to."

"That was obvious." Dewey said.

"Then why not speak your mind?" Huey asked.

"Like I said. I thought it was self explanatory that we remodel for these new times." Dewey replied. Louie stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, well that guy down there needs to 'remodel' for the law." Huey said as he pointed to a scruffy dog down an alleyway, looking through a sack, which appeared to be stolen.

"Well, why don't you 'remodel' him?" Louie replied. Huey gave him a sour look and galloped off. Dewey and Louie snickered behind his back.

"Hey, you!" Huey shouted. The dog looked over and a scar was clearly visible across his left check.

"Yes?" the dog said in a phony British accent. "How may I be of service?"

"Where did you get the bag?"

"The King. The King o' England."

"Do you expect me to believe that?

"Yeah, cause it's the truth."

"Yeah right. And where did the king get it?"

"These came from those 'Americans' across the ocean. He's been taxing them. See, I'm part of his new posy. He elected me on the spot cause of me bravery."

"Ok, and your name would be?" Huey asked as he took out a pad of paper.

"Berscout. Commander Berscout. And it looks like this be the end of you." He whipped out a gun and shot.


	22. A Change in the Tide for Sure

Huey leapt off the horse as the bullet lodged itself in the horse. It fell down and Dewey was closing in. Louie drew his sword and hopped off. He ran to his brother, who was severely shaken on the ground. Berscout reloaded the pistol and aimed upwards. This time, it hit the sign above, which came crashing down on Dewey. Louie leapt over it but Berscout laughed and kicked him hard in his head. Louie flipped backwards and lay motionless on the bricks. Berscout closed the sack and turned to see the carriage pull up.

"See you later, ducklings." He called back as he hopped aboard the carriage. Huey looked up to see the man in the window. It was a fat old owl with a powder wig and a crown atop his head. He had a monocle and was finely dressed inside his royal coach

, but that's not what caught Huey's eye. Dewey sprung up and shot a quick bullet at Berscout. The door shut and Huey saw another thing that no one would have seen if they had not been looking right at his face. Huey backed up and sat behind a trash bin, too scared to move. The coach drove off, leaving a trail of dirt behind it. Dewey went to Louie on the ground as Huey sat there, hoping that it had been a dream, no, a nightmare.

"Louie's fine. No need to ask." Dewey said sarcastically as he helped Louie to his feet. They were not badly injured but were worse than how they had started.

"How long do you suppose those taxes have been going on?" Huey asked.

"I think they were always there, just, they started getting worse about two years ago according to the king." Dewey responded as he placed Louie behind him on his horse. "I suppose you'll have to take Louie's."

"Not right now. I don't think I can handle him." Huey said as he tried to get up.

"Man, did that guy scare you so bad?" Dewey asked. "Man, It would have to have been him, but we fought the Phantom Blot before Nothing as bad as him. And don't forget that eagle guy that used to be a statue. He's probably up to something. Then again, maybe he's been caught or he's just…"

"We have a lot more matters to take care of." Huey said. He got up and walked towards his brother. "I think America needs us now."

"Why? Just because of their taxes?" Dewey asked.

"No, because of who's giving them the taxes."

"That old fart? Why's he so…"

"Dewey, I know what I saw. His eyes said it all."

"What's up with his eyes?"

"Dewey, there has been a change in the tide for sure. If he can do that to a person, I'm afraid of what else he's gained. Or, maybe he could do it all along and we just didn't know it. It does explain how he got so much power in some place I'll tell you…"

"The tide hasn't turned, Huey. It's the same as before. No amount of time can change that. We are needed…"

"In the New World. Think of those officers like that dog. They're in danger."

"From who?" Dewey asked. Huey hung his head and mustered up his courage.

"The King was the king of England for sure. His eyes…had no pupils. They were just blank white. And, when you shot at him, his face…it…well…it changed. The king's being used by…Dewey, the Phantom Blot is in control of England."


	23. It's Over

Huey walked down the long, red carpet that led to the thrones of France. He was confident and firm in his belief as Louie and Dewey followed him. He looked as Mickey rose and Minnie looked at them with eyes ready to believe. "Mickey."

"Huey." Mickey replied as he sat down again. "To what have you called us for this counsel?"

"It's about America." Huey said. Dewey shifted uncomfortably as he thought of abandoning his brother.

"What about it? I'm not interested in their affairs." Mickey replied.

"But you should." Huey said as he felt the icy truth settle. He had to say it. The guards became walls around him. "See, their king…he's possessed."

"By whom?" Minnie asked as she flicked a fly away.

"The Phantom Blot." Huey firmly stated and he heard the shocked whisper circle the room twice over. Mickey looked up and blinked. He slowly grew a grin on his face. "Mickey, we must help them. How many do you want us to deploy?" Mickey looked up at him.

"None." This time, it was the ducks time to whisper in disbelief. Huey looked as if a bullet had just hit him.

"What?"

"You heard me correctly. None."

"But…" Huey tried to find the right word but he was still reeling.

"Mick, I know my brother isn't right but…if it was true…you are going to…" Louie began as he stepped forward. Huey stumbled forward but stopped short. Mickey got up.

"Yes. For once in my life, it isn't me he's after. My family, my friends, is safe and that is all I need." Mickey stated and he walked forward. Minnie looked away to try and hide her shame.

"Surely Minnie wouldn't approve." Dewey shouted. "Queen Minnie?"

Minnie looked to them. "I've been harassed enough by him. Let it be gone from me." She turned and started to weep as she realized what she was condemning upon America.

"How can you!" Huey shouted as he walked forward, disbelief written across is face. Mickey walked to him.

"As before, this is not my battle. I'm safe. So you can drop this idea and go back to your mother and forget this ever happened. Hate me all you want. I stand firm. No support."

"You vile, son of a…" Huey raised his sword and a guard swooped down on him. Dewey and Louie were caught up and Huey was in a choke hold. Mickey felt the blood running from his wound. He looked up. His eyes were no longer the kind and gentle ones he had seen before. Minnie rushed to her husband on the floor but Mickey pushed her off.

"Leave. You are exiled. Exiled to the place you love so much. Go to the filth in America and leave me and my family the hell alone."

Huey walked down the long, red carpet by force. Hate raged through him and he felt his brothers in his back. He had let them down. No. _Mickey_ had let them down. He turned to attack and he was thrown from the castle.

* * *

The dock was still and fog was everywhere as Huey, Dewey and Louie walked up to their ship. Grim gloom was whispering to the wind. The dismay in all the ducks was the gray sun in the sky as it beat down on them through its cage of cloud.

"Well, good-bye." Dewey said as he boarded the one on the left.

"I'll miss you guys." Louie whimpered as the tears came. He went onto his and Huey walked the plank to his. This part of the deal was what hurt the most. Separated from each other and going to a new world. Huey looked out as the ships departed, each veering off onto a different path. Dewey headed for Virginia. Louie bound for South Carolina. Huey Boston bound. All broke down on deck and cried. Huey Dewey and Louie were over.


	24. Episode 8: Win and Lose

**Episode 8: Win and Lose**

Mickey was leaning over the railing when he thought about it. It had been eleven years since he had banished them. Huey, Dewey, and Louie. He shook his head and stared bellow at his children as they played. The whole pack of them was playing tag in the gardens and Morty was sitting in his own seclusion. Poor kid. Never got along with his siblings. Mickey straightened himself and walked back inside. Sarah looked up. "He's gone." She said. They stopped their 'game' and gathered around the fountain. They always had felt a sort of…pull to it.

"I thought he would never leave." Max pointed out as he grabbed a nearby weed and pulled it out. He wrapped it around his wrist.

"Wonder what he's thinking about." Kayla added as she began to play with the water. She slowly began to splash it on Alyssa.

"You're dad isn't himself." Jenna pointed out as she pushed a fly away from her face.

"I know. That's why we're doing it." Dustin said as he bent over the edge. Alyssa screamed.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you?" Alyssa screamed as Kayla soaked her.

"A lot of things." Sara retorted. Morty slowly joined the group silently as Dustin told them the plan again. A squirrel opened the window above and whistled for them.

"He's in his room." Casey shouted down to them.

"Okay!" Michael shouted up. Casey smiled and then propped a chair in front of the door. Just in case.


	25. It's Nice

**Sorry for the LONG wait. I've been studying for finals and getting ready for high school. Well, it's summer vacation and you know what that means….more writing and a new book! Also expect some book revisions from past ones. Hopefully the twelfth draft of ****'Till the End of the World ****is good. So, enjoy the rest of Huey, Dewey, and Louie!**

* * *

Max pushed the doors of the library open. It was semi dark, for the lone reason that the library was rarely used anymore. Usually used for the sake of looking up laws and regulations. But that was not the reason for the party's visit. Their destination was much higher up and to the far back. "It should be somewhere on the east wall." Sarah pointed out. 

"Ok, but thee is still the off chance that someone will come. The king always has guards on this place." Max stated. It was true. Since the departure of three rouge musketeers, Mickey had stopped frequenting the vicinity. He usually put guards on stand-by for some odd reason. What unfathomable secrets was he trying to keep secret?

"You do have the key, right?" Jenna asked Kayla.

"Um……..define key." Kayla replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I got it." Casey said as she pulled out the key from around her neck. For thirteen, she was pretty good at sneaking, the reason she was one of the four going up for the book.

"Ok, remember to unlock the ladder of us." Michael said as he gave one last sweep of the entrance hall. All clear. "Me and Max will be out here."

"Yeah. Remember, one whistle means clear, two means guards getting close, three means run like heck." They disappeared with Dustin out the door as Sarah led the small group of girls to the desk on the column in the middle of the room, metal walkways going off to the far reaches of the spacious library.

"You know, this looks like a very nice quill." Sara said as she admired the newly bought quill in the ink bottle on the table.

"Could you stop for one second?" Meghan said as she turned Sara in the opposite direction.

"We're going up." Casey said. "Make sure to be waiting." She, Jenna, Meghan, and Sarah moved off in the direction of the book while Alyssa, Kayla, and Sara waited for them.

"It is a really nice quill." Sara said. She fingered it and gazed longingly at it. "They don't use it anyway."

"No stealing." Alyssa gave a threatening look and Sara's fingers froze over their would-be prize.

"But it's nice."


	26. Mistaken identiy

Casey was the first to reach the small overhang. She let down the rope for Jena and Sarah as Meghan went to unlock the ladder. It worked. The ladder slid up and they continued up the ledges of books. They clambered onto the walkway and continued to walk down it until they got visual of the rest of the party on the pedestal. All were there. Sarah nodded and passed Jenna the arrow. Jenna's shot couldn't have been truer. The rope coiled around the gate from the stairs and the arrow broke the lock. They pulled and it slid down onto the lower gate and crushed it. Sarah moved back to end of the walkway and gave the others the sign to come.

"Ok, we're going up." Megahn said. "Me and Casey will be back with the book."

"If we don't come back, it means we died." Casey told Sarah with a pat on the shoulder as they rushed up the spiral stairs to the restricted level.

"How would they die?" Alyssa asked joining the group. "We're the only ones in a library."

"I would have expected Kayla to say something like that." Sara pointed out.

"I know." Kayla admitted.

Above, Casey had found the book. She turned to see if any guards were coming as she carefully removed it from the holder. Meghan gave a last look as they started back for the stairs. "Wait." Casey yelled.

"Why?" Meghan asked. She turned to see Casey looking at an old book on the shelf. She pulled it out and looked it over.

"I think, this may be the book." Casey said as she looked it over. "It would make sense for Mickey to use a decoy." That was when two sharp whistles entered the library's interior.

"Quick, put it back." Meghan pleaded as Casey put back the old book but found another book next to it. She picked it up and gasped. She stuck it in her dress as the doors flew open and three whistles were heard. She turned to see Meghan already gone. She rushed after her, her mind set on the small book she was holding instead of the book they had been looking for. She realized that she had left the legacy of their childhood behind and was holding the chronicle of her own in her hands. She looked over the railing and saw guards rushing to her position, Mickey among them. She sprinted to the bookshelf and began climbing down it as she saw close guards. Where were the others?

Sara was sitting under the desk as the guards began rushing by, praying that the others behind her were safe. Mickey took that book seriously. When the last guard had gone she waited for the shouting. She looked ahead but something caught her eye. It was a small squirrel climbing down the west side of the library, far from the eastern side the guards had rushed at. She breathed again and got up. That was when she saw the quill. "It is hardly used." She assured herself and took it.

As she picked it up she knocked the ink bottle over as well. She gave a small squeal, waiting for the ink to go everywhere, but it didn't. She stood there, gazing at it as it made twists and turns on the paper, never blotching anywhere. Casey ran to her friend and looked down as well. "What is it doing?" Casey asked.

"It's showing a blueprint." Sara told her. "The blueprint of a giant sanctuary. I think this is where he was going to put that book we were going after. It has a place for it right there." She pointed to a small hole in the ground of the sanctum. It was a small, square hole that looked perfect for a book. Yet, it was too hidden for it to have been for that book alone. Sara noticed this but was quickly ushered out of the room by Casey and the advancing guards.

"Sir, the book is safe. I think the decoy worked." The guard assured Mickey as he handed him the tome.

"Yes, but it isn't safe. Whoever went after this book will be back." Mickey told them as he opened the book and checked it. "I don't think this ploy can go on for much longer. We need the sanctum up now." He closed the book and put it on the pedestal. He turned his back on it and he left it and its contents under guard. And little did the children know that they had mistaken that book for something else. It was not a tome of France's history and theirs, but rather the hiding place of the Gateway to the Afterlife.


	27. Episode 9: Secret Secrets

**Episode 9: Secret Secrets.**

Everyone was sulking around the lounge. "Well, this might be a better day, if Casey hadn't left the book." Jenna mused.

"And if this rain would stop." Meghan said as she looked longingly out the window pane which was clouding with the steady drip of rain. Casey sat over in the shadowy corner with all heating eyes fixed on her.

"I told you, it was a decoy." Casey pleaded once again. It was met by Sara rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Dustin said. "You still left it."

"Give her a break." Michael said. "She is new."

"I'm not that new." Casey said. "I only joined your little….posy two months ago, and even then I still don't feel welcome." Casey got up and left.

"We were mean to her." Sarah said.

"I know, but…." Alyssa said. She looked down and looked back at Casey as she left with her cloak.

"I'll go get her." Kelsey said, finally getting up and leaving. But as she got up, she saw a hooded figure through the cloudy pane. It wasn't Casey but it was certainly someone short.


	28. The Cataclysim

Minnie sat at her seat as Mickey paced the room, waiting for their _guest_ to arrive. Gertrude was the one to see the hooded figure in. She was white in the face and seemed almost glad to resign from the room. Mickey gave him a mock bow and Minnie gave a formal curtsey. "What do you want?" Mickey asked his father.

"Can't a father just check up on his son?" Morcius asked as he unhooked his cloak and placed it gently on the coat rack, as if he has always done it. "Don't worry, Blared is all set to escort the book. We've worked everything out."

"You want a book?" Mickey asked, hiding his cunning behind a mask of question.

"Son, do you take me for an old fool?"

"Depends on the fool's status."

"Men." Minnie stated under her breath as she took a sip of tea. "Coffee, Morcius?"

"No thanks, Minnie. I stopped for some before I came. Didn't want to be a burden."

"And yet you are accomplishing that so nicely." Mickey retorted. Morcius shot him a glare.

"I'll be off once you give me the book you are currently hiding the Gateway in."

"How do you know I have it?" Mickey asked as he sat down for once. Morcius stood and merely gave his son a small look, a look that seemed to say that he knew more then he let on.

"It isn't in it's last place, and given circumstances of the Phantom Blot as they are…it seemed logical for you to have moved it, presumably after you ousted Huey, Dewey, and Louie from the country." It was Mickey's turn to shot a glare at his father. "Blared told me. Yes, he's been keeping a watch on you since he had to go down to Hell to save you. He's been concerned for you."

"I saved you from Hell." Mickey retorted. " We're on even terms."

"You are mistaken. The Gateway leads to both afterlives. I was sitting in the pearly streets of Heaven when I was released."

"You were in the PB Organization. Why would God save someone like you?" Mickey asked with a small smirk. But it was Morcius who smiled broadest.

"It does not count if you were planted there by God himself." Morcius replied. He sat down and picked up a teacup. He sipped it and said nothing more on the subject.

"So…" Minnie started, determined to veer this father, son fight away. "What reasons for taking the Gateway do you have?" Morcius got up and looked out the foggy windowpane.

"When the Phantom Blot touched the Gateway, the Nightmare and the Gateway combined. Light met dark. This cataclysmic event manifested itself in flesh and blood. A woman was created from this. As long as she stays on the road of light, the world is at peace. If she should veer off into the darkness… I can only wish she does not. You see, there are three items on this Earth that hold enormous power. You know of the Gateway and Minnie has seen the Water. But the last is Stone. Each contains two traits that, when combined with the other two, will be the most powerful thing to have ever existed, with the power to destroy the infernal creature created with the Nightmare and Gateway. The Water is further along, the Stone is off in some desert and you have the Gateway."

"What does the Water do?" Minnie asked, remembering her encounter with it.

"The Water has healing powers and also shows one their memories of past, present, and future, to help the person realize the mistakes they made and that they should go on. It acts as a sort of conscience. It is actually unique. It sensed that Emil, evil, was nearby and thus would transfer all who entered to somewhere else, so they would be safe. Of course, when Mickey entered it, as the Gateway, the two joined and the ensuing power expanded the water and created that marsh. The Phantom Blot inhabited the area and cursed the villagers to stay there until he could also secure the Stone and create the power he wanted. However, when you escaped Hell, it broke is curse as well as making the Water recede now that the Gateway was really gone from him."

"The Gateway is the most powerful, giving the person invincibility, and power. It of course promotes immortality. Makes sense for the Phantom Blot to go after it, it being what he wants most. The Stone is the weakest. It does give the person the gift of tongues and promotes unity to the wielder. It safely away in a desert in Egypt. I believe it's called…. Rosetta. Have to check on that."

"Enough." Mickey said, rising to his feet. "You may not have the book now leave us be. And believe me, if I see this…girl, I will make absolute sure that she does not leave my land, now leave!" Morcius rose and turned on his heel. He whipped the cloak off the hanger and the coat rack fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Casey was paying the coachman outside to take her away from the land. Far away. A place where Mickey's vow could be broken.


	29. Revolution and Redemption

Episodes 10-11

Redemption and Revolution

Huey sat on his bed as his head filled with memories. Memories of his past and the thoughts of why he was sleeping in the small room above a print shop. He got up and crossed the small, dusty room to the washbasin. He scooped out the cool water and splashed it over his hot, sweaty face. He looked behind him. It had all seemed so real. The Phantom Blot. The boat. Mickey's maddened face. He leaned over the basin and began to scoop more out. He looked up at the small shard of mirror and gave a small yelp. Blared was sitting upon the stool in the corner, the newest paper in his hands. "Taxes still up?" he asked in a melodramatic voice.

"Yep." Huey answered as he shook his head. "The Blot is trying awfully hard to get more money. It's only a matter of time before there is a revolt." He wiped his hands and Blared turned the page, a fond expression on his face. "Anything from Louie?"

Blared reached into his cloak and withdrew a small rucksack. He tossed it to Huey, who opened it ravenously and took out the ink, food, and small note inside of it.

Dear Huey,

I'm doing fine. I am sending you your food and ink with Blared (might already know that). I hope you are fine too. No word yet from Dewey. Blared refuses to tell me about him. Keep in touch. Maybe Blared will finally crack.

Louie.

"Something big in Virginia then?" Huey asked not looking up.

"I'm not permitted to speak." Blared responded. "Might be a little bit of fireworks if I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Dewey has been…that is to say…" Blared was stuttering. He bowed his head and looked up. "He is trying very hard to get you help. He's coming here tomorrow. He was going to get Louie but decided against it. Thinks it might look weird for the two of them to be converging here. Being exiled to those places and all."

"But why here?" Huey asked as he dropped the letter. He was going to see his brother again.

"Well, this is the place Britain is hitting hardest…"

"The Phantom Blot you mean." Huey added flatly. It was then that Blared flew up and sealed the window shut. He turned the key in the door, locking it. He gave a last sweep of the room and turned to a perplexed Huey.

"He is targeting this area first. He has plans. He wants blood-shed."

"Why does he need that?" Huey asked. "He can do it himself."

"He needs it to have been provoked. That is when he gets the most power. He wants more power, to take what he has wanted." Blared looked to the heavens. "We are coming here to try and get a document passed. A Declaration of Independence if you will. The Light of God institute is going to write it. Hopefully drive a settlement of peace."

"Light of God institute?" Huey asked. "Who are they?"

"Do you really think the Phantom Blot only targeted Europe? It is a band of men that are seeking to finish off the Blot, but with peace. His weakness."

"And Dewey is coming?"

"You need to start printing articles about trying to use peaceful revolt. You need to suppress all revolution ideas. Win through peace."


	30. RR 2

Dewey was outside to hall, waiting impatiently. He heard the bell before the door opening. "Done?" Dewey asked his friend.

"Yes we are." Said the mouse.

" Mr. Franklin, is Huey on his way?" Dewey asked as he and Benjamin started off towards their hotel.

" I do believe that he should arrive soon. How was he when you left him?"

"He was good. We talked about the document and the Blot…"

" Yes he is very hard to handle." Benjamin stated as he turned a corner, almost running into a cat slinking along. "I can only hope this will be won with peace."

"I doubt." Dewey responded.

"I still remain optimistic, but George shares your feelings. He says he'll lead the armies if war should break out."

"Mr. Washington?" Dewey was astounded. Most people never listened to him. "So, back to Huey?"

"Again?"

"I'm worried. I thought he'd have been here by now."

"Well, Boston is not the easiest place as of late, Dewey. He has to help out there first. I can only wonder as to your brother Louie."

"What about him?"

" You don't seem concerned for him. I have to ponder why."

" Well, Blared…"

"Ah! You trust Blared to keep an eye on him? Louie will know something is up."

" We don't want him involved." Benjamin stopped and turned to Dewey, who struggled not to look Benjamin in the face.

"Why not? He has just as much right to be as you do."

"It's complicated."

"How so?" Dewey swayed for a moment and then answered.

"He died." Benjamin sputtered.

"He's dead! Oh, dear boy!"

"No! He's alive _now_. He was dead _then._"

"…what?"

"The Phantom Blot killed him but Mickey revived him. I don't want him to die again. He got lucky that time but, we don't have the Gateway on our side any more. We can't afford to lose any one."

"And yet you will risk yourself?"

"Well…" It was then that they spotted a squirrel in a dark, abandoned store, sitting with her head in her hands. They stopped and listened in.

"I…I… I can't look at them any more." She took out a handkerchief. "They don't appreciate me as much as they do each other. I'm…second fiddle."

"Oh, Casey, it isn't your fault." A high, chilling voice responded as a pair of white, pupil-less eyes glided into view. The Phantom Blot wrapped an arm around Casey. "You know, I appreciate you."

"You do?"

"Yes. You could think of me as a…father."

"What do you want?"

"Just, your help." Casey began to glow a dark purple as she looked up, her eyes burning blood red.

"I will help as much as I can." It was then that a small dog was made apparent, not to happy with the events unfolding.

"Fall into the dark." The Blot whispered to her, and Casey did. On July 4th, chaos re-entered the world as a declaration of peace was born.


	31. RR 3

Huey was sweating. It had stretched to breaking point. He was sure battle would break out soon. After that Tea incident he was sure of it. Britain had shipped more militia. He fingered the gun as he walked slowly up to the top floor of the inn. He was looking out at Lexington green, hoping beyond hope that Revere had not turned to Washington's ideals. "He didn't. Please have not." Huey pleaded to himself. Dewey was already at the top floor.

"He did."

"Well, I can only hope that peace wins out. We should have known the Blot would react negatively to the Declaration. At least Louie's safe."

"I know what you mean." Dewey responded. "It's bad enough that we're here. Blared just confirmed he's down where he belongs. In a safe place."

"No where will be safe if fighting breaks out." Huey pointed out as they entered one of the rooms. The occupant was hidden beneath layers of sheets on the bed. The dog was snoring loudly, yet rather oddly. Dewey moved to the window. His stomach dropped. Both armies were standing in neat lines, waiting for the first shot to be fired. Huey moved next to him and also gasped.

"They can't fight! They can't." Huey sputtered.

"They won't. Look! They won't fire first." Dewey pointed out. "So long as they don't shoot, we're fine." It was then that the dog gave a snort and another dog was made visible bellow. He was fingering a pistol.

"Hey! It's Berscout!" Huey exclaimed as he aimed a gun, ready to shoot him dead where he stood. Dewey thrust the gun down.

"You can't fire!" Dewey shouted. "What happened to peace?"

"Yeah, what about that?" the inn guest exclaimed as he took off his hat and stood up. Huey and Dewey turned. "What also happened to letting your brother fight?" Louie finished as he loaded his riffle.

"Louie? What are you doing here?" Dewey asked.

"I came to fight. You don't think that half the other country wants to. Blared helped me here."

"But Louie, you need to be safe. Go away." Huey ordered.

"No! I won't leave." Louie added as he clutched his riffle closer. Huey made for it.

"Give it to me. You won't need it anyway." Huey added as he tugged at it. Louie held fast.

"No!"

"Give it!"

"You can't make me."

"LOUIE!"

The gun shot. The window cracked and outside another fire was heard. Huey and Louie looked down at their hands. Both fingers had pulled the trigger. Their shot was heard round the world. The American Revolution, and the Blot's rise to power had begun.


	32. RR 4

Huey and Dewey were both huddled together as the winter wind picked up. Louie placed another log on the fire as Blared hovered by the brook, which seemed to resist the icy grip of winter. "Can't be long now." Huey reassured. The war had been going on for seven years. Thomas Jefferson had "written" the Declaration of Independence and shoved it back at the Phantom Blot. They had tried again to stop it by peace. It failed again.

"You always say that." Louie pointed out as he grabbed a blanket and draped it around himself. It was a cold New England winter as usual. He was getting used to it.

"It's not so bad." Blared reassured as he skipped a rock.

"Only because you don't get cold." Dewey retorted. Blared gave him a look and returned to the brook. "Why don't we just join Washington? He's got an army."

"No." Huey said. "I am still aiming for peace. We don't need to join any army."

"And fight on our own for the rest of time?" Louie asked, severely taken aback.

"We've been doing well on our own so far." Huey responded.

"Blared saving us does not count." Dewey pointed out.

"Actually, I quite enjoy saving your feathers." Blared joked. "It gives me the satisfaction of knowing I saved three birds from ending up deep fried."

"We're grown men Blared." Huey said. "We can take care of ourselves."

" Funny, for 30 year old ducks, you sure seem to need someone to save you."

"We can do well on our own." Dewey added. Blared chuckled and flew onto a nearby stump. "We might do better if Mickey would help us."

"Why don't you ask him?" Blared responded.

"We aren't exactly on good terms." Louie pointed out. "Who do you think banished us here?"

"Plead to him. This has gone on far too long." Blared said. "I implore you."

"Well, we can't go to him now. No ship will leave now." Louie said.

"Gee, and I'm not a vampire with the powers to teleport to wherever I wish. What are you to do?" Blared sighed. Louie smacked his forehead as they gathered their things. Blared gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

Mickey sat in his throne with Minnie beside him with Dustin, Sarah, Max and Michael sat listening behind a door unknown. Huey, Dewey, Louie walked in slowly, changed very much since they had last been here. They had entered here as mere twelve year olds who had just skipped three years of their lives and were coming in as 30-year-old men with which war had changed them. Mickey had even grown a handful of grey hair on his head and his whiskers had long since turned dusty grey. Minnie even had some new wrinkles under her eyes and across her still gentle face.

"What do you want?" Mickey asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I came to ask for your help." Louie said quickly.

"Why do you want my help?" Mickey demanded. "I thought you Americans were fine without anyone."

"That's not true." Dewey added. "We do need help. We've been having Blared's help for a long time."

"Well, look somewhere else for help." Mickey ordered and he turned to leave. Minnie stopped him.

"Mickey, give them a chance. They've had eight years of fighting by themselves. Give them some aide." Minnie implored. Mickey huffed and nodded.

"But I won't do it alone." Mickey said. "I want another country is our help."

"That's fine, Mick. I'll help." Goofy said as he strutted into the chamber. He bore the same signs of aging as Mickey did. "I was wishing to try out the Spanish Armada."

"Goofy…" Minnie began, concern in her voice.

" I am sure my ships are enough to stop the Phantom Blot." Goofy assured. Unknown, Max squirmed.

"Fine, Goofy and Spain will join in your fight." Mickey said as he stared down Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Thanks, Goofy." Huey said. Goofy nodded and the agreement was struck. The fleets were to be prepared and shipped out in early October. No one in the hall noticed Blared's disappearance from the hall.


	33. RR 5

The ships left earlier then expected. Goofy had been waiting to get at the Phantom Blot and wouldn't wait anymore. "So, we're engaging the British fleet?" Dewey asked as he stared down at the muddy brown waters.

"That was the plan." Goofy replied. " And I personally can't wait to beat them."

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer." Louie pointed out the dark ship making its way swiftly through the water. Goofy nodded.

"You should go bellow. I don't want you to get hurt." Goofy ordered as he walked solemnly to the helm. Huey, Dewey, and Louie obeyed. And walked down into the vessels depths.

"Why can't we fight?" Huey asked. "We're grown men. We don't need help."

"He's just concerned." Louie assured.

"He treats us like we're kin." Dewey said. It was then that Max fell out of his barrel. He got up and brushed off the dirt on his knees and gave a weak smile.

"Hi, how are you?" Max replied. Michael toppled out of a crate as Dustin walked out from behind a sack of rations. "We just came for some help."

"Well, we don't need your help." Huey replied as he marched over to him. Soldiers were busy running to stations, preparing for the fight.

"But we're here." Michael said. It was true. They were about to enter battle and they were in the middle of the Sea.

"Fine, but stay out of the way." Louie said as the cannons began to fire. He grabbed a near-by riffle and headed to deck. Everyone followed suit. They had gone broadsides with the other ship, the Union Jack flying high above it. Dewey loaded and fired. A man went down. Goofy gave Dewey the thumbs up and then spotted hiss on behind Huey.

"Max!" Goofy shouted. He raced to his son, leaving the wheel to whatever its fate may be. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help."

"We're fine by ourselves."

"I told you." Huey mocked. The ship lurched and a small fire lit beneath them.

"Dad, just let me help." Max pleaded.

"I just don't want you hurt." Goofy said.

"I can take care of myself." Max aimed and shot. Their wheel was gone.

"I know that, but I won't be able to live with myself if you were killed." Goofy said. Another rock. Michael shot out the other side of their wheel. Dewey ran bellow, his brothers in tow.

"We can take out their rudder." Dewey said as he loosened a spare cannon. "That should secure victory." He grabbed a rope and so did Huey and Louie and Michael, who had followed them. They heaved the cannon top deck and began rolling it across the deck towards the stern.

"We probably shouldn't do this above ground." Huey pointed out as three men on the British vessel noticed the ducks rolling the cannon across the ship.

"That's why you need protection." Goofy said as he appeared with a riffle. He shot the three men in one shot. Max took their other side. They heaved it onto the helm where Dustin was frantically trying to steer it. Dewey looked up in despair.

"The railing is in the way. We won't be able to aim it." Dewey complained before a convenient cannon ball blasted away that chunk of ship. Michael ran to stuff the cannon ball inside.

"Stand back!" Huey shouted as he lit the fuse. Louie and Dewey held it steady as Goofy fired more shots across the water. The aim was true if not better. It had blasted away the rudder, and the entire bottom of the stern. The ship began to tilt and they gave a shout of relief. Goofy looked at his son and they smiled.

"Told you I could handle myself." Max said. He gave a small smirk.

"I knew you could." Goofy laughed as he hugged his son. Louie leaned against the cannon and Dewey mopped his brow of the sweat. Huey picked up Michael from the ground.

The gun shot rang out across the still air with a sharp CRACK.

Berscout laughed at his aim and then disappeared in a flash of black. Goofy's face went pale as Max's face contracted in pain. They crumpled to the ground as Max began panting deeply. Louie let out a yell of shock. Dewey was shocked beyond all manner of words. Time slowed for Huey as he looked at the two men, father and son, on the deck. Max cried as he held his dead father, blood pouring from the gun shot wound through his heart.


	34. RR 6

The fog had rolled into the pleasant country of France. It was all over. They had beaten the British. The Americas were safe and the Phantom Blot had been forced to surrender. All was at peace. The Phantom Blot had fled; he was still out there, and with the power he had gained from the Revolution. Max was crying hardest of all as Goofy was laid to rest. Donald stood beside Daisy and Mickey, who was not happy. Everything was going against him. "I never should have helped them." Mickey said to himself.

"I can't believe he's gone." Huey whispered to Louie as he looked sympathetically at Clarabelle, who was sobbing on Minnie's shoulder.

"I know." Dewey whispered. "And in his son's arms."

"I don't want to think about it." Louie said. He was shaking with grief. He had seen Berscout fire the shot. Dewey had seen Casey take him away with her. Huey had seen the Nightmare swallow something in the water.

* * *

Goofy was on the ground, dead. Max was weeping horribly. They kept sailing as the ship sank into the inky black waters. Berscout was spirited away by Casey, who stayed behind. She gave a grim expression towards the boat before she toppled over the edge. The Nightmare took her up. She mouthed back towards the group "Sorry."

* * *

The fog started to thin.

"This is madness." Minnie said as Daisy and Donald comforted Clarabelle. "Mickey, use the Gateway."

"I can't. Mickey told her, all hate gone from him. "We need two victims. He was one."

"But you _were_ the Gateway. There must be an exception." Minnie pleaded. She wiped her eyes. Mickey looked at her.

"I will try." Mickey said slowly. He turned towards the thinning fog and he saw Morcius standing there with Blared behind him. Morcius held a book under his arms. He opened it and instantly a light emitted from it. Mickey froze. Morcius reached out to it with a golden glove. He took it and slowly dripped it onto a small orb. He wrapped it in a scarf and looked at Mickey. Before he turned and left he said very clearly, "Could have been prevented."


	35. Episode 12: Departing

**Episode 12: Departing**

The years following Goofy's death were sad and lonely. Clarabelle had moved to France and Julius sent his condolences. It was then that the weight of the event fell on them. Goofy was gone. Never to come back. The Gateway had been stolen by Morcius and Blared. Donald and Daisy joined Minnie in mourning and Mickey tried with difficulty to rule the country, slipping even more each month. He had forgiven Huey, Dewey, and Louie for what they did long ago. Their mother was dead since their absence.

"Well, she had those years left didn't she?" Dewey assured his brothers whenever their mother came up. "We saved her from a worse fate didn't we?"

"Yeah." Louie said flatly. "I guess we did."

"Let's get off the subject." Huey said quickly, tears starting to form in his eyes. " One thing just stands out."

"What?" Dewey asked.

"That meeting we're going to have." Huey answered, his brain starting to work.

"What meeting?" Louie asked.

"We saw it in the Water. It was with the guy in black and he needed our help. We were about this age." Huey answered as he turned to his brothers. " And we knew it."

"Well, then it must happen eventually." Dewey said as he lay down. He was tired and he felt he had had enough lifechanging events for one life.


	36. For Reasons

Mickey looked down at his children in the courtyard often. Four years after Goofy's death and yet They all seemed to be getting over it, yet he wasn't. "I could have stopped it." Mickey told Donald. "If I had let Morcius take the gateway and kill the woman, this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that." Donald said. "The Phantom Blot is a hard guy to beat. We only did it once before.

"Twice now." Mickey pointed out their win against the British. 'And yet he always comes out with the upper-hand."

"He'll lose in the long run, Mick." Donald said. "It makes you think though., about death…"

"Ha! I've already done that. It feels much better after it's all done." Mickey said. He stared down and then it came to him. "Contact Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Mickey said in a shaking voice. Donald got up and left. Mickey bowed his head.

"You rang?" Huey said as he walked into the room.

"Yes. We need your services." Mickey said solemnly.

"What is it?" Louie asked. "Just name it."

"We need you to watch our children after we're gone." Mickey said. "Please say yes."

"Of course we'll take care of them." Dewey said with fear in his voice. "Why are you thinking of that thing now?"

"For my own reasons." Mickey said, bowing his head low. " Just promise me."

"We do." Huey replied. The air of death was lingering. Mickey motioned for them to leave. He turned to his friends in the room and said slowly and quietly. "Let's go see Morcius."


	37. Next Big Adventure

Morcius looked saddened as he saw his son and friends before him. Blared was busy constructed a make-shift doorway. Morcius slowly grasped the golden glove and put it on. "You are sure about this?" he asked with a steady voice, hiding the pain he was in.

"Yes." Minnie said firmly. "We've lived long, happy lives. We are ready for the next big adventure." Morcius shook as he unwrapped the Gateway.

"As long as you are sure." Morcius told them.

"We have thought it over." Daisy spoke up. Morcius bowed his head and let the Gateway fall over the doorway. Morcius gave small cries as Clarabelle stepped forward and took her first steps into it. She vanished. Donald held Daisy as they walked into it next. Mickey and Minnie were last. Minnie turned to Blared.

"Protect our children." Minnie told him silently.

" I will die for them." Blared said with a small grin. They embraced as Mickey hugged his father.

"See you on the other side." Mickey whispered to his father. "I'm sorry, for everything." He and Minnie walked into the Gateway and were taken up in the wind. They floated along, all pain leaving them. Only their happiest thoughts stayed with them as they soared higher until their world was but a speck. They then stepped into their life of rest.


	38. Episode 13: The Meeting of Fate

**Episode 13: The Meeting of Fate**

Huey, Dewey and Louie were distraught when they read the note. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Clarabelle were gone. They put on a good face and were the fateful ones chosen to give the news to their children. They took it worse then they did. They went into a deep depression and Huey, Dewey and Louie were made to take care of them. It got better as the years went on. Huey, Dewey and Louie had taken over the Musketeer business and made it their own. Three years later the world had almost returned to normal.

The kids were dealing fine with the amount of power put on their shoulders. Dustin, 35, was doing fairly well. Sarah was just as fine. She was blossoming into an almost spitting image of her mother. Morty was starting to show signs of neglect. He was out late; acting fairly rude to others and acting as a pompous know it all. A spitting image of his grandfather. Mother's side. "Well, he's a tad bit better then he was." Louie laughed at Morty."

"Yeah. And Dustin is definitely Mickey's son. You can tell." Dewey said as he glanced out of his carriage window at the mouse in the topmost window of the castle. They were taking a call into the countryside.

"Who we going to see?" Huey asked.

"I don't know." Louie replied.

"You got the tip-off." Huey retorted. Louie fumbled for a second and looked at his brothers.

"He wanted to remain anonymous." Louie stated.

"We'll see how long it stays that way." Dewey laughed out the window. He gave one last look back at Dustin. "Funny how most boys look like their fathers."

"Do you think we do?" Louie asked.

"I don't know. We never saw him." Huey pointed out. "Never even knew him."

"Wasn't he called Greg?" Louie said hopefully.

"That's what mom called him." Dewey said. "We could look up a Greg Duck. "

"We don't know that was his last name." Huey said quickly. "That was our mother's maiden name."

"True, but it's a lead all the same." Dewey said.

"Yeah, a lead to nowhere." Huey exclaimed.


	39. Less then a Second

The fog was starting to settle in as Huey, Dewey and Louie walked out towards the giant gate what lay before them. Above it was the very clear sign. Forksten woods. Dewey gulped. "You sure this is where the tip-off meant?"

"Of course I am." Huey responded. "There aren't any other Forksten woods. Not that I know of."

"Just stop blubbering and get in there." Louie said as he gave a quick shove towards the doors. Dewey tried to stop short but he slammed into them. The doors creaked a small way open. They peered inside, neither wanting to go in as much as the next.

"I volunteer Huey to go first." Dewey said as he gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Fine you big chickens." Huey said as he opened the door. A long gust of cold wind blew through and Huey stood rooted to the spot. The trees looked even more foreboding then usual. Huey gave a small step forward and gave a quick frightened look back at his brothers. Dewey followed next as did Louie. After Louie passed through the gates, they slammed shut and the world became simultaneously dark and silent.

"Maybe we could turn around" Dewey said as he gave a last glance back at the huge doors closing them in.

"I think it's too late for that." Louie pointed out. A giant bolt was fastening the doors shut. They were trapped. They walked along in silence, which was only broken by the soft padding of their feet or the howl of an animal near-by. It was almost an hour when they finally heard the loud creak.

"Did you hear that?" Dewey asked.

"Sounded like a loose board or something." Louie comforted his brother.

"A loose board from what?" Huey asked. He took out his sword and swept his surroundings. He heard a tree moan and spun around with pistol flaring out. It was less then a second before the mansion swooped down on them out of the darkness.


	40. Mansion Mayhem

Huey dove to the side as Dewey hoisted Louie out of the way. The mansion did a big tumble and quickly rounded on the three ducks. Huey jumped onto a rock and leapt at the moving house. Dewey grabbed Huey's dropped pistol and aimed a shot at…what was he supposed to hit? "Aim for a window." Louie encouraged as he dove into battle as Huey was smashed against a cliff face.

"Are you sure?" Dewey asked. "I only get one shot!"

"Well, use it!" Louie shouted back. He slashed as the board that flew at him and smashed a lower window. It magically repaired itself as Huey climbed its shingles. The house toppled backwards, crushing Huey under the weight.

"I am okay!" Huey shouted as he brushed the dirt off himself and glanced down at his snapped sword. Louie ran at it as it spewed a streak of fire at him. Louie caught fire and Dewey finally shot. The house gave a loud shriek and fell. It sat there, weak and defeated.

"I got it!" Dewey said as he joined his brothers. "You had to hit the door, idiots."

"Oh, of course we all thought of that first." Louie added sarcastically.

"Just shut up!" Huey said as he looked at the two halves of his blade. "It was a good sword too."

"Who's that?" Louie asked as he looked into the rotting mansion. A figure was stirring inside. It turned and began to walk down some stairs.

"Wait!" Dewey shouted as they sprinted inside. They looked around the large foyer as the door slammed shut behind them. Huey gulped.

"He went down there." Louie stated.

"Right, behind me." Huey beckoned. They did as they were told. They began their decent down the long, rickety stairs. It seemed as if they would give way at any given moment.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Dewey whimpered.

"I think we're getting near the bottom." Huey said as he saw a drifting light ahead. Though as they drew near, the light flew upwards and revealed itself as nothing more then a floating candelabra.

"Yep, too late to leave." Dewey said trying to suppress his fears.

"Um…we came in here why?" Louie asked as he gave a glance backwards. He did a double take as he stared at the multiple stairs moving here and there behind them. "Guys…" They all turned and goggled at the puzzling sight.

"Which one did we come down?" Huey asked.

"Might be that one…or that one…or one of those…" Dewey said sadly as he pointed to different stairwells, each looking exactly the same.

"Best stick to the path ahead." Huey said. He turned to where they were heading and took a step forward. The stairs vanished. They plummeted downwards. And as they fell, they saw doors lining the walls they were soaring past. Some were small, some were tall, some were made of glass, and some were made entirely of vanilla. After what seemed forever, they felt a soft landing hit them.

"Where are we now?" Louie asked, not daring to look up. Dewey dared.

"No way!" Dewey shouted as he stared around the newly lit foyer.

"But, we went down. And we went down even more!" Huey exclaimed. "How did we go up?"

"What part of magical did you not comprehend?" the man asked as they turned to see themselves in a round drawing room.

"Who are you?" Louie asked.

"I'll get to that later." The man waved the question away. "I need your assistance."

"With what?" Huey asked.

"The Phantom Blot and his latest scheme."

"What's he up to?" Dewey responded.

"He's after the legacy of the Three Musketeers. He believes that they know why he failed so many times. He seeks it in France. I need you to help me keep him at bay."

"Fine, we'll help." Huey responded. "But first, how about a name?"

"My name?" the man in the black cloak said. "I suppose you must know. My name is Morcius." Morcius took off his hood and stood up. The three ducks gave a look at each other. They had just had the meeting of Fate.


	41. Episode 14: Sins of the Father

**Episode 14: Sins of the Father**

And time came to pass as slowly as it did. All had gone as Morcius had foreseen. The Phantom Blot had started a riot. They were made to the forefront of some small skirmishes with one of the children's friends, Meghan, though she did not see them. Meghan was made to do some, reconnaissance missions while Blared tried fruitlessly to induct his siblings into the Order. "They are too stubborn. Ye of all of them is starting to become quite frigid. No pun intended." Blared reported one night.

"That is a loss on our part." Morcius said as he crossed his hands and looked down at his computer, courtesy of Ludwig VonDrake. "I had hoped they would aid us."

"You must be mad." Huey said as he sharpened his sword. He hadn't used it in a while and it was starting to dull. "They would never join us."

"True, but I am in possession of the Gateway. What they had tried to protect." Morcius pointed to the small orb sitting on a pillow in the corner. It still glowed as bright as it had when they had first laid eyes on it. "They will join eventually."

"Eventually is the key word." Dewey said as he sat back in his chair. He gazed up at the dim lighting, knowing the Phantom Blot was so close and yet so far away.

"Any missions for us?" Louie asked as he walked in, having just picked up their food.

"No, but very soon there will be." Morcius said as Blared stole from the room. "Very soon."


	42. The White Palace

"So, the kids are doing fine?" Dewey asked.

"Yes, they are. Merely knocked out." Morcius replied as he spun around to his computer. "There is still no Gateway. It was the only thing missing from their sanctum. Without it, no one may enter. The children are stuck in a limbo like way. The light was too strong and, without the Gateway, could not transport them to the sanctuary."

"That's a big bummer." Louie sighed as he shook I head.

"That is why you three, and Blared must bring the Gateway to them."

"What?" Huey said. "But…how?"

"Simple, Blared will teleport you into the dark abyss and there you will find a palace of white. Enter and place the Gateway in the slot at the bottom of the Spiral stairwell. It should bring them back to." Morcius instructed as he handed the golden book to the ducks.

"I guess I am to stay behind afterwards." Blared asked.

"It would be nice." Morcius sighed. Blared laughed and opened a portal.

"Um…this is safe right?" Dewey asked Blared.

"Just go in you chicken." Huey responded. He pushed Dewey in and jumped in himself. Louie carried the Gateway in as Blared flew through it. They were standing in what looked like a pitch black area. A light struck up and Blared flew in front of them, his hand holding a small ball of blue flames.

"Come on now, just move along." Blared suggested. He kept flying forward as the ducks waddled along in his wake. It took what seemed like forever before they saw it up ahead. It was a towering white fortress, made grey by the surrounding darkness. There was no door to open when they arrived.

"How do we get in?" Huey asked. "Did they forget to build a door or what?"

"No, they never meant to." Blared responded as he held one finger put. He stroked the wall and it slowly slid away to reveal a gaping hole in the fortress's wall. "You first."

"I'll do it." Louie said as he shouldered his way forward and slid inside. He set foot on the marble floor and looked around. He was standing in a very tall, wide, circular area. Stairs spiraled upwards into eight different rooms. The doors were, however, on the ceiling. 'Weird little place isn't it?"

"Just find that slot." Dewey suggested. Louie walked forward and instantly fell into a giant hole in the floor. Luckily for him, it was only four inches deep.

"And we are supposed to fill that how?" Huey asked Blared.

"Simple." Blared said as he held out his other hand. Louie climbed out of the hole and handed the Gateway to Blared. Blared opened the book and dropped the Gateway out of it and it instantly filled the hole. The room was filled with a bright light and the doors glowed a bright gold. The walls turned pearly white and they heard people fall somewhere above them. " That would be the children right now."


	43. EVERYTHING

The small group stood at the bottom of the room as they heard the muffled thumps above. "We had best leave." Blared said as he bent over the Gateway. A panel slid over it and Blared straightened up, carrying three swords in his arms.

"We already have ours, Blared." Dewey pointed out as he lifted his in the air.

"Yes, but those won't save you from the Phantom Blot." Blared said. He waved his claw and the three ducks swords flew away and into oblivion. Blared held out the new swords.

"And these are so special?" Huey asked as he took his. His name was engraved in it with shimmering gold letters.

"The Phantom Blot is immune to the Gateway. These will only stun him but that will be enough for you." Blared explained as he glided along towards the gaping hole. He flew out of it and Huey, Dewey, and Louie followed. Blared was hovering a little ways ahead, clearly in deep thought.

"What's up?" Louie asked. "Are we leaving?" The hole closed behind them and Blared turned to them.

"I leave you now." Blared responded as he summoned a portal. "Morcius has left as well. He will not return. He is going to give his final order to us in a short while."

"What!" Huey exclaimed. "What is he going to…"

"The Phantom Blot will have sensed the Gateway has returned. He will use the little Gateway he has left to enter the sanctum. He will defend the children. It will not be long now."

"Well, let's help him." Dewey shouted as he drew his new sword. "We can take on the Phantom Blot now."

"No. It must be this way. He must make amends for his actions." Blared explained.

"But what if he doesn't see us?" Louie asked. "If he does get killed, he won't be able to tell us anything."

"Not true. He has connections." Blared said, shaking slightly.

"Well, if he doesn't, what did he tell you?" Huey asked. Blared stood silent for a few moments and then turned to the ducks. He had the look of grief written across his suddenly old face.

"I am to go and find Casey. She is somewhere in this darkness. She must be pulled to the light for the final victory to be made." Blared said. "However; he believes that the children will go looking for her. I am to return to the real world and get my siblings to protect the world above. But…he needs all seven of us."

"Why is that so bad?" Louie asked.

"Ye has turned on us. He is….it is difficult to explain. All has gone as he has forseen."

"I highly doubt that Morcius saw this much." Huey exclaimed. Blared gave a sharp laugh.

"He knows that much. He was the catylst. He was planted in the PB organization to weaken it, to make us; the protectors of Earth. He was sent to have Mickey; who would grow up to save the world and severely hinder the Blot's plans. He was put there to weaken the Blot himself. Make him vulnerable. God had planned it all, and Morcius was but his humble servant. Everything is going as he has wished and everything will. He plans for Morcius to die again, tonight. This will make the Blot sink into a depression and lose his will to cause damage. Until….Greggory." Blared grew rigid and shuddered.

"Greggory?" Huey exclaimed. "Who is that? Another villain?" Blared shook.

"The time is passed. You must go." Blared pointed at the portal and the ducks were blown through it, left wondering who Greggory was and to dwell on the new information they had learned. Morcius had been a spy. Planted. Everything had been planned.** Everything**.


	44. Episode1516: Time to Move On

**Episode 15-16: Time to Move On**

Huey was the last to leave the apartment. He snapped the door shut behind him and he took off towards the small group of houses. Dewey was ahead of him, his head hung low. "So, this is it?" Dewey said plainly as he looked at his brothers.

"We have to get the kids. Greggory is putting them in danger. Besides, I believe that they should be the ones to find Casey. Blared can't stay down there forever." Louie said as he saddled his hors and gave a final look back at the France he knew. "You think it was right to tell Meghan about us going to find them?"

"Of course. She should know that we are trying to find them. Give her some confidence that some people are doing her job." Huey said as he turned his back on the quiet town. He galloped off with his brothers in tow. Dewey wiped the tears from his eyes and Louie looked at him.

"Are you crying, Dew?" Louie asked.

"It's just…." Dewey began. He wiped his bill on his sleeve. "It's all going to be different. I mean….did you ever think that a couple of triplet ducks, who started out as a couple of misfit musketeers in training, would grow up to do this? That this is how it would all end for us?"

"It is weird." Huey said quietly. "But not random."

"Come on. So our entire lives were being controlled from before we were born?" Louie said. He tried to sound hopeful. "It's all done isn't it? Why fight it?"

"Because it was wrong." Huey retorted.

"But it was for the greater good!" Louie shouted. "He knows what he is doing! What he was doing! Just have faith that everything will turn out all right."

"That's being optimistic." Dewey said.

"Just have a little faith." Louie ended. They went on in silence. The task ahead was only made darker by the impending black cloud that lingered ahead. Frequent flashes of color sped across its body and the cloud coiled around, looking for its prey. It could almost taste it.


	45. Final 2

Huey was the first to dismount at the cross-roads. He looked at it and gave a small shudder. "Do you remember this?" Huey asked his brothers as they dismounted.

"Yeah." Dewey replied. "This is where we went with Minnie, on our first mission."

"I remember this." Louie said. "Doesn't seem to have changed."

"Most things don't change." Huey stated. He walked forward and placed his sword flat on the ground. The hilt glowed and began to spin. It grew faster, into a golden blur. It abruptly stopped and the sword's point was quivering towards the middle path.

"That's where they are?" Louie asked as he checked the sword's bearing.

"And where the Nightmare is too." Dewey pointed out. "So, are we going or not?" He grabbed his bag and set off down the path, towards the unnaturally black horizon. Huey looked at Louie. They nodded.

"After you." Louie said as he gave a sweeping bow. Huey punched him in the shoulder and walked off after Dewey. Louie took the rear. As they walked forward, they started to remember their lives. They remembered their mother, who had had to pay a giant price for their safety. Of their training as Musketeers, which had been thrown down the drain. Of the friends who had long since gone. Of the memories which will haunt them for a good long time. Of the journey that still lie ahead, waiting to be fulfilled.


	46. Final 3

The ducks were the only beings that moved in the woods. "It's kind of spooky." Dewey stated as a nearby tree bent over with bats. "Maybe we should go back. Wait until we hear some screaming."

"If they're screaming, they're being attacked." Louie reasoned. "We're going to find them and protect them." Louie drew his new blade, which glowed a bright golden in the inky darkness of the woods. "It can't be that hard."

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" Dewey asked. It was answered not by one of his brothers, but by the slinking black cloud that passed close to them, as if looking for someone else. Huey drew his sword and Dewey also withdrew a pistol.

"Stay close." Huey whispered as he walked forward, following in the dark forms wake. Dewey turned around and made sure that they were _really_ following the cloud from the back. Louie remained silent, with his sword still sheathed. Huey shot him a look and tried to take out the sword by himself. Louie shook his head and gave him another glance. Huey shrugged and kept going. It was only a couple minutes before they saw the small outcropping of rocks appear. Four figures were still sitting there, as if they had just fallen asleep.

"It's them!" Dewey shouted. He raced forward but was blasted backwards as a large plum of smoke smashed into him. Dewey reeled backwards and got up to his feet slowly. The Nightmare was circling its victims. Huey raced towards it but the cloud dodged the attack effortlessly. It descended upon the children even more. Louie took his sword up and held it high in the air. Dewey clashed with his and Huey caught on. He too, raised his sword and crossed it with his brothers. The swords began to glow golden and grew steadily whiter. Then, the Nightmare gave a high shriek and retreated, releasing the children from its grasp. They sputtered and looked around in a daze.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked. There was no time for talking, they ushered the children away and took them to where their friends sat at another group of high rocks. When they were sure that all were accounted for, they explained themselves, being sent by Morcius and helping out during the French Revolution. It would have been better, had the Nightmare not come too sooner then they had hoped.


	47. Final 4

Dewey was the first to arrive at the clearing. Huey swept the area as Louie brandished his sword behind them. "It's here, I can tell." Huey stated dramatically.

"Yeah, because it wasn't just here before." Louie said. Huey opened his mouth to retort but something shot down at them. It divided in two and sped off towards where they had left the children.

"We have to help them!" Dewey shouted as he sped back towards them. The Nightmare swooped down like a giant bird of prey and landed on Dewey. Dewey gave a small grunt and fell, as if he was now asleep.

"Dewey!" Louie shouted. He hacked at the giant black smoke and it yielded. The Nightmare shrieked and took upwards. Louie raced to his brother. "Dewey! Wake up, please!"

"Louie, look out!" Huey shouted as the Nightmare nose dived again, this time bringing Louie to the ground. The Nightmare reared back again and Huey barely had time to react before he was taken by the Nightmare. Huey slumped down and gave a final look at his brothers. He gave one last look and then, he fell to the Nightmare.


	48. Final 5

The ducks jerked and thrashed around as the Nightmare invaded their bodies. They were immersed in their worst memories, left for dead as the Nightmare leeched off of them like a giant phantom vampire. Huey was lying on the hot coals, being subjected to the most severe burns a human could withstand. Dewey was starting to feel the pressure as the walls of the cave began to move in on him. Louie had his eyes closed tight as the giant scorpion reared and attacked, missing Louie's heart by a mere inch. And as they were subjected to this torture, they remembered how much they had missed the good times.

About when they would run and play in the fields all days as kids. When they were playing around with each other during Musketeer training. About what they would do on the weekends, when they had time to spare and places to see. They would go and dance, play cricket, have a nice cup of tea or coffee, depending on their mood. They would crack jokes, play some pranks on Blared and maybe even take a crack at cooking (though they were never near edible).

And then they began to think of the things that were all going to end. The easy times. The jokes they would make with each other. The fun that they would have. The brothers they would meet at the pearly gates when they were finally done. And then, a wish, one wish, rose inside of their hearts.

The wish to live.

The wish that they will be able to return to their lives. To joke, and laugh, and have fun once more. To not think of the evil that they faced. Of the things that will come. In every second of their torture, they longed to live. And suddenly, the Nightmares started to recede. The heat, was not as intense. The cave, not so cramped. The scorpion, not so deadly. "I will live. I will move on." were the words that each duck was thinking. And then, it was all over. The Nightmare was gone and they were waking up, groggy and in deep pain. Then, they began to do the only thing that came to their minds.

They laughed.


	49. The Finale

"I thought I would never live again!" Huey said as he hugged his brothers.

"Same here, bro." Dewey responded.

"Well, I didn't want to die that much." Louie added with a big smirk. They gave another bug hug and broke apart.

"So, what of the children?" Huey asked. "Should we help them?"

"I think," said Dewey. "That they are already gone." Dewey motioned for them to follow. As they walked they came to a large area, with rocks surrounding the edges. Near the center, a giant black hole was still glowing. Louie looked down it and whistled.

"That definitely leads to the Darkness." Louie remarked as he looked down it. All that was visible was swirling black mist and some occasional purple blotches.

"They'll be after Casey then." Huey added. "But, it wouldn't hurt for them to see the Sanctum either."

"That is true." The voice said as a being swirled upwards, out of the hole.

"Blared!" Dewey shouted. Blared gave a small wave.

"Yes, I am leaving." Blared told them. "I must attend to my siblings. We will need to be ready when the Wandering Heroes come back with Casey."

"Well, go do it." Louie said with a small smile. "We can handle things from now on."

"I highly doubt that, but you do seem to be apt at it." Blared responded. With a final word of good-bye, he took to the skies and the three ducks watched him soar away, above the treetops and off to his siblings.

"I hope they will help." Huey said. As he looked down, the hole closed up and they all sighed. "Well, now what?"

"Well, we could try to see if there is any activity with the Phantom Blot." Dewey added. "I bet that's what Morcius's technology was for."

"I concur." Louie said. 'Well, back to Paris then." And they walked back, finding some horses along the way. And on the way back, they took in everything. It seemed as if they had no time left, that everything would be gone soon. And upon reaching their destination, they were happier then they had ever been.

"We're home!" Huey said. They raced through the streets and across to what had been the Musketeers headquarters. They walked through the empty halls and pressed the button hidden under Mickey's old chair. The chair slid aside and they all climbed down the hole.

"Convenient, isn't it." Dewey added. They laughed and walked through the tunnel and entered the old, stuffy apartment of the late Morcius Mouse. "And there is the computer." Dewey rushed over to it and stopped. "Hey guys! Come here."

Huey, and Louie rushed over and stared at the computer screen. Across it read:

**For Huey, Dewey, and Louie,**

**Press the blue button on the panel.**

"What button?" Louie asked as he looked at the screen. He looked down and saw a big, square, blue button sitting on the keyboard. He gave it a press and a wall slid aside, revealing three capsules in the wall.

"What are those?" Huey asked as he looked them over. Over the capsules were their names. Beside each, was a sword holder and for their other affects.

"I think we're supposed to go into them." Dewey said as he looked his over. He placed a hand over the door and it instantly opened. He looked inside and saw some small jets inside of them.

'Well, I'll be seeing you." Louie said. He stepped inside of his and Huey and Dewey did the same. The doors shut and the pods filled with a scentless gas. They suddenly felt sleepy and their eyes shut with the promise of a dreamless sleep. And as they slept, the wall closed over and the screen rearranged its message, though neither of them would ever see it. And that pleased them very much, for they were quite content with their ever safe, and happy slumber. And thus, the three Musketeers finally submitted to the only thing that they could never win. They slept.


	50. Story So Far

The final update before the final book! These are sure to get your brains going with ideas.

**He's going to use the technology he has to create a permanent time stop on the world so he'll finally be the fastest.**

**He was lying cold and dead within a couple minutes.**

" **Yes. Greg." Their mother started to weep.**

"**It does not count if you were planted there by God himself." Morcius replied.**

**The Stone…safely away in a desert in Egypt.**

"**See you on the other side." Mickey whispered to his father. "I'm sorry, for everything."**

"**Protect our children." Minnie told him silently.**

" **I will die for them." Blared said with a small grin.**

"**I don't know. We never saw him." Huey pointed out. "Never even knew him."**

"**Wasn't he called Greg?" Louie said hopefully.**

**It was a towering white fortress, made grey by the surrounding darkness.**

**Until….Greggory." Blared grew rigid and shuddered**

**a wall slid aside, revealing three capsules in the wall.**

**the screen rearranged its message**

**12 23 07**


End file.
